Past the Walls
by mystic-angel1
Summary: Ronan's doing bad. His wounds aren't healing, he's out of focus, and Dairine can't see why. Ro's refusing to help and suddenly, Kit's sinking into himself. Problems about, and those who know a sollution aren't telling. Updated!
1. Prologue: The trouble begins

"Past the Walls."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I knew you...or I thought I did...  
  
I knew your smile, your eyes, your happiness  
  
Yet, perhaps I didn't, because I let you down.  
  
That won't happen ever again...  
  
I've reached the last wall, and I will learn how to climb.  
  
—Written by: Adrien Kelsien.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my best friend, Hayden. Get better soon, a-man, we all love you and miss you, and we'll be here when you get home.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards, that's all I can really say to clear it all up if you are confused and think that I do...:)  
  
A/N: Hello, people! Ha, yes. Sorry for taking so long. One, as you can see from the top of this page, I've been dealing with stuff that has put off my writing, but I hope will make up for now. Two, I've been in PEI for two weeks, plus the four day drive home, back to hic ville, Ottawa, Ontario. Three, the major power failure yesterday...Don't know if it effected any of you, but the power went out all over eastern Canada and three states in the U.S. But it's back on now folks, at least for my district anyway. Yes. I don't have much else to say, so I will now commence zeeee writing!  
  
I love Spot and Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yeeeeep! Yeeeep!"  
  
"Yeeee-Haw!"  
  
To anyone who wasn't a wizard, the sight before them would have been quite disturbing. Although, there probably wouldn't be any non-wizards on the deserted planet of Kortek, the sight was still mildly disturbing to two girls, sisters, who out looked the situation. A tall, broad shouldered seventeen year old, and a shorter but build, Hispanic looking sixteen year old, were running wildly through the dusty terrain, chasing what looked to be like large blue ants on two legs. The sisters, practically identical, with auburn hair and silvery-grey eyes, watched their boyfriends in bemusement, and the seventeen year old one, Nita, backed up slightly when the boys approached. Dairine, who was fifteen, stood her ground, although her expression was one of suspicion.  
  
"Come on! We've got them on the run!"  
  
"You've had them on the run, Kit, for the last four hours." Nita retorted.  
  
Before she knew it, she was on Kit's back, who was charging for the little animals once again, who scattered. Nita snorted, pushed the hair out of her face, and yelped with laughter when Kit increased his speed.  
  
Watching her sister, and Kit, off in the distance, Dairine became aware of Ronan staring at her. She turned, and leaned back in surprise. Ronan's eyes were glazed, seeing past her, and she waved her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Ronan?"  
  
He blinked, as if he had just realized she was there. "Oh..sorry..he he..spaced out.."  
  
That didn't cut it for Dairine. Ronan never just 'spaced out.'. When he was angry with her, he stared her down, completely aware he was looking at her, his jaw tight and his eyes dark. When he was over tired, he closed his eyes for short periods of time, until Dairine suggested he get some sleep. But he never lost himself in thought, probably knowing that Dairine would pick it up, his eyes never glazed over. Plus, Ronan was in considerably good shape, running with Kit for a couple of hours wouldn't have taken down his energy level. Yet, his face was flushed, his eyes half lidded, and Dairine's heart started to pound. Ro's voice echoed in her head.  
  
'Watch him, Dairi...'  
  
She stepped closer, brushing a sweaty bang from his forehead.  
  
"Baby," She whispered. "You don't look so good."  
  
He blinked in confusion. "W-hat." He looked around himself.  
  
"You wanna go home?"  
  
He looked at the ground for a few seconds, and then nodded.  
  
"Yo, Neets! Kit!"  
  
"No, Kit! Don't step on it! Uh..yeah?"  
  
"We're going home, okay?"  
  
"I said don't-..okay, Dairi. We'll see you in a bit!"  
  
Dairine took Ronan's hand, she had only seen Ronan this weak when Ro had been causing problems, and called over her manual.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Coordinates to home, please?"  
  
"You got it.."  
  
It let out a series of beeping noises.  
  
"Run." (A/N: My power went out again, and just came back on if it interests you! Apparently, the black outs are rotating, so I'm guessing this chapter might take awhile to write..)  
  
When the slap of misplaced air indicated they were gone, Kit gently placed Nita on the ground, and watched wistfully, as the blue creatures disappeared inside their caves, hissing and cursing at them in the speech.  
  
"Would that be against the Oath?" Nita pondered, as she watched the leader, Nita's height in width, emerge from the cave and start towards them.  
  
"Would what be against the Oath?" Kit asked, grabbing her hand and backing up slowly.  
  
"Using our powers to keep the big guy from eating us?"  
  
"I don't think so, if it were self defence."  
  
"True. But in this case, he was provoked." She reminded him, as the angry giant ant broke into a charge.  
  
Kit's voice cracked. "I've got a different plan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Run it..."  
  
Nita yelped. "You want to RUN from it?"  
  
"No, Nita. Home...run it!"  
  
It took Nita a split second to comprehend, shaking her head, she set the coordinates in her mind and took hold of Kit.  
  
"Run."  
  
***  
  
"Dairi?" Nita called, as she entered the house, Kit at her heels. A groan answered her, and she stopped short. She looked in surprise at Kit, who was staring at the upper level of the house, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"That was a groan of pain." She said uncertainly.  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
"Oh, Puh-lease." (Or..pur-lease, as J.K Rowling would say, that still confuses me to no end.) "You two are the sex crazed, untrustworthy ones, remember?"  
  
Dairine appeared at the top of the stairs (Fully clothed, to Nita's relief and Kit's bemusement.), reminding them of their situation, when Nita's parents had suggested that the 'adult things' they were doing weren't entirely appropriate. Nita grinned.  
  
"Sex crazed? Me? Nah..." She ruffled Kit's hair. "This one's the one whose sex crazed."  
  
"Nita!"  
  
"Oh, really.." Dairine grinned, "Interesting..."  
  
Kit glared up at her, his fists clenching as if he would love nothing more than to turn her into one of the blue aliens they had encountered before. Nita smiled. Dairine's and Kit's relationship always amused her, it seemed they had the sibling relationship that Dairine and Nita had never really experienced. Maybe it was because Kit had so many sisters, she didn't know, all she knew was that meal times at Kit's house was one of her favourites. A stand down. Kit and his father versus the rest of the girls. You could easily figure out who always won. Dairine and Nita had become very close lately, so it seemed only perfect that Dairine had someone new to pick on.  
  
Kit looked away, his dark, tanned skin flushed. He ran a hand through his hair, his brand new Etnie sneakers scuffing the ground. Nita ruffled his hair again.  
  
"Oh..I still love you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Even if you are hormonally infested."  
  
He pouted, looking as though he were trying very hard not to grin. "Oh, I'll show you hormonally infested..."  
  
He was interrupted, as a limping Ronan descended the stairs, wincing at every step. He looked acutely more aware of his surroundings, his face back to it's normal color. ( A/N: Damnit, spell check! It's spelled differently in different parts in the world, I'm tellin ya! *mumble* There's no..*mumble* U...damnit...) Nita immediately understood with relief where the groan of pain had come from. It didn't make sense, though. Ronan's wounds from their latest encounter with the Lone Power should have healed completely a long time ago, yet they were still causing him pain.  
  
"Ronan," Nita inquired. "Is your leg bothering you?"  
  
He nodded. "It's no big deal, Nit..." He shook his head. "..a..Nita..it's no biggie. It sometimes hurts when I wake up in the mourning, and when I go to bed..it's no big deal."  
  
But that was a lie. And everyone knew it. Something was wrong with Ronan.  
  
And Dairine was going to find out what.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, sorry for the short first chapter, but like I said, I only have a few hours until my area's power time goes out, and I don't want to lose all my work. I'll make it up next chapter, I promise. Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think so far! Love ya! 


	2. Chapter one: The evil tree

Past the walls Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards, nor do I own the scene where the god makes a miracle. YW belongs to Diane Duane, and the scene belongs to a rather hilarious preview of a new show I saw called. "Joan of Aniarca" or something.  
  
A/N: Not much to say..hope you like it!  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
Little Lisa: (blushes).hey, I would never forget about you guys! Just time, my friends, time. But I'm starting to get more of it as the school year approaches.gah! He he.anyways, the power seems to be back to normal.so here's the next chapter.I'm in this sudden mood for some humor.^_^  
  
Katie Janeway: Yes! I dunno if I will be.and I don't think me posting would improve the POTC section.my fics would probably fall under the bad category too.the plot of the movie doesn't leave much for the imagination, the way YW does. And although I have nothing against it.I don't write Yaoi.and most of the fics seem to be of that..anyways, MAYBE! But I still love Jack Sparrow! And I've seen the movie three times as well! ^_^.  
  
Rainbowlite606: Thanks! Here it is.hope you like it!  
  
Rider of Unicorns: Yes.one of my favorite stories hasn't updates in over a year.I swear I will try my best NEVER to do that.it drives me insane..anyways.sucks that school's started for you.hope you like this chapter!  
  
Shima and Tempis: Lol! I'm glad the powers back on! Ours kept coming back and leaving.it's probably some big conspiracy.hehe.anyways.hope you like this one!  
  
Munchi: hehe.thank you! Yes. What I meant to say was that there WAS a u in colour..and my spell check kept changing it to color. I live in Canada.so I was brought up to spell it colour and it kept changing it.I guess my program is American..I think that's how they spell it in the U.S..or at least in some parts* looks at American readers* am I correct? I once had a teacher who would deduct marks if we spelt it colour.it was quite scary.anyways, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Dsrockstar: Thanks! Hope you like it!  
  
Jen: Aha! So there you are! I was wondering when you were going to check up.*bows low* Gomen.I have been very busy with everything.school coming up and stuff.anyways.heheh.actually.my exclamation mark is broken because of this sight..it's indented and loose.we should sue.AHAHHA! Yes.my keys are also sticky from the numbers of times I've spat my drink out.usually laughing my ass of.it's embarrassing when I have to explain to my brother.but now HE'S hooked on the site so he doesn't complain quite so often. Aha.I see! I kept thinking while watching the movies.why isn't it Harry Pottar? Well.not really.but you get my point. I love the accents. Man..I so want to live in the U.K.I'm going to go there before university.*sigh* but still a couple of years until then.ehe..you'll see.no smut..atleast I don't think there will be.but they'll be issues to that respect.what ELSE has a sixteen year old got on his mind? God..I sound like my mother.except with her.it's.ten year old.eleven.twelve.thirteen.fourteen..it changes with my age you see.I don't say anything, of course, in order to escape being sat down and having 'the talk'.-_-.ahhhhh! Ducks! Ducks! Burn! Monty Python! That's one of my favorites! Yay.oh yes, of course. (psst.don't worry.the gun's not loaded..I took the bullets away.)  
  
Hehe..anyways.yes.all hail jack sparrow..(and I mean, Will Turner too, of course.)  
  
"Kit, Nita!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kit, Nita!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kitssss.Neetsss."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Christopher and Juanita!"  
  
"Hmmmph.."  
  
There was a sound of shuffling, the thump of a set of feet hastily descending to the floor, and a moment later Kit appeared, his hair muffled and his cheeks flushed. He glared down at Dairine with the utmost irritation.  
  
"What." He snapped.  
  
She grinned impishly, regarding his rumpled t-shirt and disgruntled look.  
  
"Oh, uh..letting out that built up virility?"  
  
"What do you want, Dairi?" Nita appeared behind Kit, looking thoroughly amused, despite the situation. Kit looked at them both, and rolling his eyes, he tossed his head haughtily stomping back into the room and flopping face first on to the bed.  
  
Nita giggled, and smiled at her sister. "Lay off, would you? What did you so rudely interrupt.." She put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter as Kit cursed at them from somewhere in his pillow. "US..for?"  
  
Dairine casually picked up Kit's stray manual from the carpeted floor and whipped it at Kit, earning another satisfactory curse, one of the most original she had ever heard.  
  
"Check your manual, dorkbrain. We're on assignment."  
  
"All four of us? Again?"  
  
"No. Just Ronan and I. But the details state that we need safety."  
  
"Go get someone else.." A irritated mumble suggested firmly, and seconds later a head appeared, it's face matching it's tone. Dairine was shocked. She hadn't meant to annoy him that much. Her eyes faltered and she stepped back.  
  
Nita whirled angrily on Kit, the usual fury at seeing her little sister hurt entering her veins. She too, didn't see a reason why the Hispanic Hottie (A/N: ^_-..there, Errol. Pay up!) was so upset.  
  
"Kit!"  
  
He sighed, his skin back to normal, and he ran a hand through his hair and then passed them over his face.  
  
"Sorry, Dairi," The use of her nickname melted Dairine and she looked up at him, "I'm just.you know.not myself lately."  
  
Dairine smiled, biting her tongue. She had, become fond of Kit, no matter how much she teased him. She didn't want to bother him any further, and he clearly looked distressed. She nodded and turned to Nita, her sisters eyes were equally confused at Kit's sudden behaviour. That link of understanding that had been passing through them more often lately, passed through them once again and Dairine nodded professionally.  
  
"You guys don't have to come.we could ask."  
  
"Just give us a few," Nita whispered, glancing back at Kit who was tracing the patter of her bed spread with his finger. "We'll come with, I just need to talk to him."  
  
Dairine winked, and Nita returned the gesture before quietly shutting the door.  
  
"Kit," She said softly, going over to the bed and sitting on it's edge.  
  
He continued to trace the curly lines, his eyes not really following the movement of his fingers, but starting pointlessly at the dull blue backround.  
  
"Kit," She repeated. "Are you upset?"  
  
"No." He whispered, his voice strangely hoarse.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No." He repeated, more forcefully. "No..not you.just. .something you said."  
  
His breath drew in as she flung herself on his back, her arms wrapping around his torso.  
  
"Oh, Kit." She murmured into his shirt. "I was joking about the whole hormone thing."  
  
"I know.." He murmured back, sitting up and pulling her to him. "I'm just.going through this shit right now."  
  
"Kit." She tightened her hold around his back. "Kit, you can tell me.."  
  
"It's nothing." He insisted, lightly kissing her hair. "just some problems at home..I.I can't tell you because I'm not sure I've come to terms with it myself.even after all this time.." He shook his head.  
  
She sighed and pulled back, pushing a bang off his forehead.  
  
"Alright.Let's go catch up with Dairine and Ronan."  
  
He smiled gratefully at her lack of questioning. "Okay."  
  
*** "This is stupid!"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Hey, you wanted to prance after those animals last week. .This is your payment."  
  
" It's not like we were hurting them or anything!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, whatever.watch that branch."  
  
"And we.huh? Ouch!"  
  
"I told you to watch it."  
  
"Yeah.right before it hit me."  
  
Nita sighed, running her finger down the light cut on Kit's cheek. Leaning against his shoulder she sighed, waiting for Ronan and Dairine, who had fallen behind to catch up.  
  
"It wasn't pointless!"  
  
"Yeah..mhmm.watch that branch." "It..huh? ouch!"  
  
Nita giggled, earning an irritated look from Ronan, who was holding his cheek plaintively. He turned his glare to Dairine who was concentrating on tying a ribbon around the tree with the evil branch.  
  
"We've been lost for hours," Ronan whined, earning an eye roll from both girls. "Can't we just go home?"  
  
"No," Nita said calmly, paging through her manual.  
  
"But there was supposed to be a vegetation shortage here. I have had enough of these trees!" Kit argued, slumping down beside Ronan, who was also consciously rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Who said it was trees?" Dairine said, kneeling down and healing her boyfriend's cheek also.  
  
"Who indeed." A deep irish voice behind them said, and all four of them whirled around.  
  
"Ro?" Dairine gasped.  
  
"Not quite. Your friend Ronan here has very irish features, so it would only seem fitting that I look like him, seeing I'm Irish, don't you think?"  
  
Kit closed his eyes.  
  
"Not again.."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kit glared at the figure. "What do you want, Mr. God man?"  
  
"Mr, God man?"  
  
"Yes, yes." They mysterious boy said. "Mr. Rodriguez.how nice to see you.Tell me..how is your dear mother doing?"  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
"Ah..ah..ah..just like your father when he was young."  
  
"Kit.do you know this man?"  
  
"Mr. God man?"  
  
Nita, however, had nothing to say. She simply stared.  
  
"Hmm..Christopher..I see you've made a life for yourself.a girlfriend.a best friend.pity."  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Dairine hissed unkindly. "Mr. God. Man?"  
  
"Yes, Dairine." He paused dramatically as if to stupefy her with the aspect her knew her name. "I am a God.your religion..let me see.not God.a God..something lower..hmm.."  
  
"A power?"  
  
"No..not quite.something higher.but not the highest.."  
  
"If you're a GOD.then prove it."  
  
"and how would I do that m'lady?"  
  
"A miracle. .make a miracle."  
  
"ahh." He gestured up to the evil tree.  
  
"That's a tree."  
  
"Yup," He said cheerfully. "like to see YOU make one.."  
  
Dairine seemed speechless, and the boy seemed satisfied. He suddenly turned towards Ronan, advancing, and the only person who didn't seem surprised Kit had suddenly positioned himself in front of Ronan was the man.  
  
"Stand aside, little one." He said, almost tenderly.  
  
"No.." Kit whispered, "You can't take them too."  
  
The man reached up and touched his forehead, and Kit suddenly stood aside slumping against Nita.  
  
"I'm sorry, little one." He said sincerely, and he turned to Ronan, his expression changing. "Now, let us begin.."  
  
Yay.can't say much.except that I hoped you liked it! Please review! 


	3. Chapter two: For you, I will

"Past the Walls"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young wizards. It allll belongs to the brilliant mind of DD  
  
A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!  
  
I could make up a million excuses. I could say school is tormenting, I could say I had writer's block, all would be true and yet would not be a valid enough excuse. PLLEEAASSE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE! I'm getting back on track now that I'm settling in, and it shall NOT be such a long wait this time! I PRROOOMMIIISSSEE! Hem hem.  
  
Pointless announcements:  
  
1) Any of my readers (Which I seriously doubt) go to RPC? (Red Pine Camp) I miss it so much! You have to go to understand how cool it is...anyways..  
  
2) Heartland readers? (Don't read if you don't like spoilers)  
  
Ty is in a coma! I'm going to cry! If, and we double underline IF, he wakes up, he might not remember anything! Waaaaaaaaahhhh! I promise this won't happen to Ronan....I LOVE TY! He can't die. Amy and Ty forever! *Sniff*  
  
3) 1 + 1 is two. Thank you.  
  
Shout out time:  
  
Fireblade K'Chona:  
  
Glad you like it! Sorry for the wait!  
  
Munchi:  
  
I know! So you noticed! Yeah....sorry about the talking thing....I've heard about it before, and it's a vicious. I try to hint with certain words who's talking, but I will work on that.  
  
Brennavanilla:  
  
Thanks! He...unfortunately, Mr.God man is going to remain a mystery for quite a long time!  
  
Katie Janeway:  
  
He he...sorry about that.....it's a nasty habit of mine, isn't it?  
  
Rider of Unicorns:  
  
Hehehe...Weeeelll....you'll find out soon. I mean, if I told you.....it would ruin EVERYTHING!! HE...I love keeping the world in suspense...dun dun dun...  
  
DsRockstar:  
  
Lol! Sorry to keep you waiting so long....You'll find out what's up with Kit soon, don't worry!  
  
Jen:  
  
*looks around guiltily* Thanks for the praise. But I don't deserve it.  
  
AHHHHHHHHH! Jack Sparrow plushie! *huggles it, hides it in claudication pocket, and drums fingers together like Mr.Burns.* Excellent!  
  
(Indeed.)  
  
Ah yes. The brother is, indeed. Not hard to be, though. Hehehhehehehehhehehe....we shall take over the world with fanfictioness.....hem hem.  
  
Naw, he doesn't have any writing talent. He got the artistic X's and Y's...I dunno...genes...whatever, it's all screwed up, ya know the deal.  
  
Yes...that is quite frightening....I hope this chapter doesn't kill you....  
  
Don't worry! Kit'll be alright eventually, after some depressing stuff. But Sadness eventually leads to fluff! You must remember!  
  
Ahh! Go Peter Pan!  
  
Lol! You're very....possessive of Kit, aren't you?  
  
*ducks umbrella* Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!  
  
Naw, don't hate Mr. God man. You'll see soon! He won't manipulate Kit or anything, don't worry. He's no Lone Power! *grumbles*  
  
Lol. That's all good. I talk to imaginary people too. It's all cool.  
  
Sorry for the wait!  
  
Shima and Tempis:  
  
*rubs neck and breathes deeply*  
  
No...they...erm...ugh...  
  
*Runs for life* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Little Lisa:  
  
Lol. Brutal...  
  
Heh...just cuz she's upset...that doesn't make him any less hot, eh?  
  
I do indeed! You'll see, it'll allll explain itself in future chapters.  
  
Thank you! I hope you like this one!  
  
Now! (Finally, after like, two months) On with the showster!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tell me....does this strange male form of PMS enable you from picking up a telephone?"  
  
The was a silence between her and the other side of the door, and she jumped back when Kit flung it open, hardly giving her a second glance as he made his way back to his chair. She glanced around his bedroom, making sure nothing was deadly or a danger to her health, she made her way to his bed. Normally, she would have flung herself into the pillows and covers. But today, she sat down carefully at the edge, not wanting to some how shift the bad mood he was already in.  
  
"Very funny." He said, as if he didn't find it funny at all. She glanced at him curiously.  
  
Kit had been in a bad mood lately. More so than usual. She could partially understand, with no sign of waking up any time soon, she was worried about Ronan as well. But he seemed to be taking it personally as if it were his fault that Ronan was so sick...  
  
Dairine was taking it in her usually way. Instead of falling apart emotionally, she was taking action, searching profoundly for that strange men they had met. Tom and Carl were no help, and she could see that Dairine was not on speaking terms with either of them. Nita couldn't begin to understand Dairine's relationship with Ro, she never really saw him in Timeheart since their relationship hadn't been more than acquaintance. But she could tell that Ro was as worried about Ronan as everyone else was.  
  
But Kit....  
  
"I'm sorry..." She said carefully. "I...was only joking..."  
  
He grunted, and her memory kicked in to a twelve year old 'Sperm Whale.'  
  
"Look, I just came over to ask you what's wrong." She said quietly.  
  
His brow furrowed, but still, he didn't look at her.  
  
"Usually," she said, making another weak attempt at a joke, "Whenever you're like this..."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders in dismissal.  
  
"You're either extremely...uh... impassioned..."  
  
He glared fiercely at her, and she raised her hands in surrender.  
  
"Or really mad at me." She continued hastily, and he slouched again.  
  
"How's Ronan doing?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. He was always extremely good and changing the subject.  
  
"Same as before...."  
  
Kit cursed under her breath in Spanish, and she grimaced. When he had taught her to speak the language, he had utterly refused to tell her the meaning of his swear words, claiming he 'would have to kill her if he told.' She had, however, managed to figure out a few of them. But it was the long, streaming complicated ones that she had trouble with.  
  
"Co-" She asked cautiously, and shook her head. "Dairine's looking into it..."  
  
"It's not enough." He interrupted, his eyes dark and unfocused, staring out his bedroom window. She stood, reaching out to him. But he stayed in place, swaying on his feet, and he gestured to his desk.  
  
"Sorry, Nita....but I've..." He began  
  
"Got a lot of work to do? Don't you always?" She walked towards the door angrily, seeing no point in fighting in an argument that had been argued over and over again. He opened his mouth to speak and she held up her hand.  
  
"Don't bother." She hissed. "I've tried to help you with this. Don't you think I'm worried too? What about Dairine? I dare say she's closer to Ronan than you! But all you want to do is sulk over it like this. If you don't have enough time for me, that's fine. Just fine. But I hope you know you're being selfish. You're not the only one affected by this."  
  
For a small moment of silence, Kit looked hurt. But hurt was replaced by unmistakable anger, he regarded her with cool collectiveness, his fists clenching at his side. His eyes darkened, if possible, and he tossed his head.  
  
"You don't understand! You could never understand." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Suddenly, she was drained of all energy, and her shoulders sagged, a soft sigh issuing from her lips. Kit sighed as well, but he didn't relax. She wasn't used to feeling like this around him.  
  
"I would if you'd tell me what's wrong." She said softly.  
  
"Forget it." He murmured, and her initial anger reinforced.  
  
"Fine." She said simply, gripping the doorknob to shut the door as she went. He watched her leave, a tinge of regret that almost made her pause in his eyes. She wanted to walk back in, pulls her to him, and send away whatever was bothering him. But he wouldn't give, that she knew. It was that stubbornness that could be both reliable and extremely annoying.  
  
"I'll...talk to you later, Nita."  
  
Nita...he hardly ever called her Nita anymore.  
  
Unless he was mad.  
  
"Yeah. Later, Christopher." She threw at him.  
  
And with that she was gone.  
  
Kit sighed, glancing down at the letter he had so conveniently hidden from her sight. He closed his eyes, threatening tears forcing themselves out and spilling down his cheeks.  
  
"I love you, Nita." He whispered softly. "And that's why I have to do this..."  
  
"Kit!" His mother called, another heart twinging reminder of what was going on. Hastily, he wiped his tears, before they could stain, and went to the door, throwing it open.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"¡Tiempo de la cena, Brujo!"  
  
"In a minute!" he replied, and shut the door once again, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He murmured. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"What are you muttering about, retraso? Mom said Dinner!"  
  
Kit shook his head, his sister's intended insult bouncing off of him. His face hard and his eyes clear, he went down to dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I tried asking Tom and Carl," Dairine said. "They won't tell me anything."  
  
As if she had been expecting a reply, she paused. But Ronan slept on.  
  
"And Ro is going on about 'messing with things that are bigger than him.' though I can't imagine what, since he is a power..."  
  
She stroked his black hair from his face, grimacing as tears began to form.  
  
"I just want you to wake up, Ronan." She whispered softly.  
  
If he heard, he gave no reaction.  
  
"Dairine?" A soft, grief filled voice sounded from the door, and the girl turned, revealing Ronan's mother standing in the doorway. Her face was blotched, her eyes red. Her normally perfect hair was astray.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered, turning back to her unconscious boyfriend.  
  
"I really think you should go home. Your parents must be missing you..."  
  
"Oh yeah? Is it that, or do you want me to leave before I cause more harm to your son?"  
  
A look of hurt crossed his mother's face, and she instantly hardened, tilting her chin. Dairine stood abruptly, guilt filling her veins, and she put up her hands.  
  
"Wait," She said. "I didn't mean that."  
  
His mother sighed, tucking her blond hair back, and her stance loosened. She made her way into her son's bedroom, and gently put an arm around the young girl's shoulders.  
  
"I know." She said gently. "It's a hard time for all of us."  
  
The auburn haired sniffed, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"But I do wish, Dairine. That we could take him to a hospital." She continued.  
  
Dairine shook her head. "They wouldn't be able to do anything. And we can't risk someone at the hospital noticing something strange in Ronan's blood stream. I know it's hard to understand, but wizards are, after all, aren't as mortal as say, you and your husband."  
  
"So, the hospital would be able to tell?" She gasped.  
  
"I should think so. And normal people can't normally see magic properly, and Ronan would probably be put under tests. We don't want that. And I'm almost certain there is some answer to this that the hospital would never be able to find." Dairine murmured.  
  
The older woman nodded.  
  
"Alright, Dairine. But I want to ask you something."  
  
She turned her attention to her boyfriend's mother.  
  
"If Ronan doesn't get better in three months, I want to get him medical attention."  
  
Dairine averted her eyes, but she nodded.  
  
"Alright..." She agreed reluctantly.  
  
The woman tightened her arm.  
  
"I know it's hard, sweety. But I really think you should go home and get some rest."  
  
Dairine nodded and stood. Bending over, she planted a gentle kiss on Ronan's forehead. Smiling weakly at his mother, she picked up her things, and made her way to the door.  
  
"Oh!" She cried in surprise, as she opened the front porch entrance, to reveal a tall, dark haired man in jeans and a wind breaker. He was smiling nervously, and for a moment, she thought he was Mr. God man.  
  
"Sorry." he said kindly. "Is this the Nolan residence?"  
  
"It is.." Dairine said, and Ronan's mother appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said in her usual, efficient way.  
  
"Hello, you must be Christine?"  
  
The blond nodded, and the man in the doorway help up a sheet of paper.  
  
"My name is David Barr. I'd like to see my son."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh.......Dun Dun DUUUUuNNNNUUNNNN!  
  
Hem hem. Yes, please do not fret...I WILL be updating soon, I promise.  
  
Please review.  
  
1) David Barr is the father of a friend of mine.  
  
2) Christine minus 'Nolan' is my step sister.  
  
3) Don't kill me. Kit's going to be okay. Eventually. *ducks* 


	4. C3:Part one:Fears Realized

"Past the Walls."  
  
Disclaimer: Cmmmooonnnnnnnn! I don't own them!  
  
A/N: Well, I know how you all just LOVE my witty author notes. (Please, note the sarcasm) but I really have nothing to say accept....all hail Squall Leonhart, Kit Rodriguez, and erm....my readers!  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
Shima and Tempis:   
  
*Blinks at Shima and then at Tempis* Erm...I won't get into this one. *takes the gag out of her mouth* Thanks! *looks after Tempis* Ugh...thanks....^_^*  
  
katie janeway:   
  
*Backs up rapidly and trips over manual* Ahh! Ahh! Don't hit me! Don't hit me! *sheilds* Mercy! *Picks up manual, and pages it to the Oath* Read it! *counts to ten and stands up* Hehehe...damn dark sides...anyways...lol. Thank you! Really? You usually hate it when I leave it cliffie...oh, well...I'm not complaining! Glad you liked it!  
  
Little Lisa: Haha...forget? It's been tormenting me...I HATE writers block....ehem. Aaaaahhhhh...since it's a pretty big..sub-plot, you won't be getting many answers too soon. That's what makes the endings so fun! For me anyways...moi ha ha ha ha ha ha ha *gag* sorry. Haahha...you don't need to worry, I can tell you that? Me? MEEEE? Would I REALLY have the heart to keep them apart?  
  
DsRockStar: Thank you, EVA so much!  
  
Munchi:   
  
I  
  
ndeed. Hmmm...I'm not saying a thing!  
  
Ahh. I can finally clear something up! I've been dying to tell everyone everything, but I CAN tell you this. When it says, 'Ronan's mother' it's from Dairine's point of view. In my story, Ronan is adopted. In this case, Ronan had been adopted when he was a baby, raised fully by Mrs.Nolan and Mr.Nolan. So naturally, he would call them 'mom and dad.' 'Cause technically, they ARE his parents, even if they aren't his biological ones. Now, DAVID, the man who's showing up at doorsteps, is Ronan's REAL father. Real as in...well...I won't go into that, but you get the deal. Ronan's 'real' mother remains a mystery as of yet, and has no part in the story. So I hope you understand now. Ronan's last name WOULD be Barr, but he was adopted by the Nolan's. So David and Mrs. Nolan didn't have Ronan together, or anything, their only connection would be Ronan's adoption.   
  
Hehe...indeed it is!  
  
Rainbowlite606: hehe! He's my fav too! All in good time!  
  
Now...on with the show!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mrs. Nolan was a very sophisticated woman. She was prim, proper, and elegant. Her face was almost always tight, and her hair was always pulled back in the same bun. It always amused Dairine to know end, given the Irish people she associated herself with weren't exactly that pertinent. But then again....  
  
Mrs.Nolan wasn't a punk seventeen year old.  
  
In any case, the only sign of physical Irish heritage was her pale skin. It clashed with her eyes and her hair, and Dairine often wondered what she put on it. She didn't think it possible for it to become any lighter.  
  
But when Christine Nolan saw David Barr, it did.  
  
"David..." She whispered. "Of course, come in."  
  
The man lowered the paper, and as he made his way into the house, he glanced down at the fiery haired girl standing on the porch. His smile was genuine, and Dairine was again hit with suspicion. She smiled wanly, she didn't want to make any bad impressions, and the tall figure made it's way into the house.  
  
Without so much as a farewell to her son's girlfriend, Mrs.Nolan shut the door.  
  
And with the resounding click, Dairine was suddenly aware what was happening.  
  
In shock, she made her way down the perfectly painted white steps, down the perfectly arranged stone path, and out into the street. She could easily make her way home now, but getting past the overlays took a lot of concentration, and she was not in the mood to concentrate. So she took the road to her aunt's without so much as a second thought. Her thoughts were preoccupied.  
  
Ronan had insinuated that he was adopted, but she had never had the heart to ask him flat out, and he had never brought the subject up more then was necessary.  
  
"Parents are parents." He had said, upon discussing the latest family escapade of one of his closest friends. "It doesn't matter in what form the come.."  
  
"What do you mean?" She remembered being confused.  
  
"There's a difference between family and blood relation. Most of the time, it's the same anyway. But in some cases, it isn't, and that's just the way it is." He had continued.  
  
The wistful bitterness in his voice bothered her.  
  
"Okay, Oh, wise one." she had cracked, in an effort to change the subject to a more cheerful one.  
  
But now that she thought about it...Ronan, although he loved his parents very much, was not like either of them whatsoever. It wasn't the fact that Ronan didn't look at all like either of his parents, not many people did. Dairine was an exact replica of her mother, and she was told so often how rare it was. But Nita, for example, didn't take any particular genetic resemblance to either parent,(except for her eyes, which belonged to their mother).  
  
No, it was the fact that Ronan's features themselves were so rare, so strong, that it wouldn't be plausible for it to be anything more than one generation passed down. His mother was petite and blond, his father tall and dark haired. But Ronan's hair was purely black, and so were his eyes. Not a common occurrence, even for someone with Irish inheritance.  
  
But it wasn't only that....  
  
Ronan was crazy about his parents, and he got along well with both of them, especially his mother. But it sometimes hit Dairine, a creepy feeling akin to one of deja-vu, that Ronan got on a little too well with them. It wasn't that they were fake, it wasn't that they were pretending...it was...something else.  
  
Maybe because her specialty was emotions.  
  
Dairine stopped in the middle of the dirt road near her Aunt's, a new plan forming in her mind. Closing her eyes, she set all her concentration at one place.  
  
Timeheart.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Dairine," Ro's voice was incredulous, "Do you realize what you're asking me to do?"  
  
She leaned across the small café table, her bright eyes pleating, her hands clasped together. All around them; people of Timeheart talked, laughed, and ate. Wizards and Mortals alike. But Ro's eyes were wide and dismayed.  
  
"You _can_ do it, can't you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I _can_ do it.." He sounded extremely unhappy.  
  
"So..." She waited for an explanation.  
  
"I'm not supposed to..." He said quietly.  
  
Suddenly, her brilliant idea wasn't so brilliant. The sudden thought that Ro could someone talk to the Lone One about what was going on had seemed so smart. But she didn't want to get Ro into any kind of trouble.  
  
"I'm sorry," She murmured. "It was a stupid idea.."  
  
A soft hand tilted her chin up, and she looked up to see Ro leaning across the table, his eyes warm and his hand on her cheek.  
  
"None of your ideas are stupid," He said softly. "But it's...really difficult."  
  
"I know." She said. "I guess..well, Mr.God man said It wasn't involved."  
  
"It's not." Ro said so firmly that she looked at him sharply.  
  
"How do you-."  
  
"Look," He interrupted. "The fact that It isn't might be our loop hole."  
  
She blinked. "You find a loop hole to everything."  
  
He grinned. "I know."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm listening."  
  
He sat back in his chair, passing a hand in front of his eyes, as if he were trying to remember something unpleasant.  
  
"Yes," He said after awhile. "I can.."  
  
Her eyes brightened, and she jumped up, causing people around her to stare. She didn't care, and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Ro!" She cried. "I love you!"  
  
He chuckled deep in his chest, and the laughter reached his eyes.  
  
"I can do it." He said. "If you really want me to."  
  
She flushed, and pulled back, sitting on her heels.  
  
"Thanks." She said, her cheeks red.  
  
He chuckled again. She hated how he seemed to know everything. He got up, and pulled her by the arm out of the café. She set the coordinates in her head that would take her home, and he touched her arm.  
  
"You okay?" He asked gently.  
  
She hesitated and shook her head. "No. And it's not just Ronan."  
  
He looked surprised, and she smirked. Maybe he didn't know everything.  
  
  
  
"No?"  
  
"No...Kit's been acting weird too..." She said gently, her sister's pain evident in her eyes.  
  
Ronan's eyes flashed again, and he took on that insanely annoying thoughtful look. She shook her head, and threw the circle around herself.  
  
"I'll get back to you." He said softly, before she disappeared.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this!"  
  
"Is your answer yes or no?"  
  
"If I agree to help..will you leave them alone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I sense you are troubled."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's not your concern."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dream was strange.  
  
Nita recognized the voices, although she couldn't place from where. And everything was dark. She couldn't see whoever it was that was speaking.  
  
And suddenly, in a blast of colours, she found herself in Timeheart. She was fully dressed, manual in hand, her heart beating wildly.  
  
"As everything is preserved as it's loved."  
  
She whirled around, and there, fully dressed, manual in hand, was Kit.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Change. No one can accept it." He said, his voice monotone.  
  
"Kit, what are you talking about?"  
  
The sun was rising, and she cried out at the sudden brilliant flash of colours. It didn't bother Kit and he stared straight into it, the wind blowing his hair.  
  
"It all ends eventually. Even here." He was saying.  
  
"Kit..."  
  
"People lose contact. People stop caring."  
  
"Kit!"  
  
He turned to look at her, his eyes half lidded, his head tilted.  
  
"Nita...."  
  
And with a scream she wasn't sure was hers, she woke up.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Phew. My writing block is fully cured, people. My mind's on overload! In fact, as soon as I'm done posting this, I'm starting the next chapter!  
  
Please review! 


	5. C3:Part two:Fears confirmed

"Past the Walls."  
  
Disclaimer: -______________________________________- is all I have to say to you if you believe I own this. Hehehe...my best friend, upon the topic of disclaiming, was like "HOW could they possibly THINK you own something that FAMOUS." I was like "ugh...I'm not sure."  
  
Anyways, I DON'T!  
  
A/N: Okay, get ready for some information! FINALLY! Moi ah ha ah ha.  
  
Also, I have found a new obsession.  
  
Inuyasha! I love it!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!  
  
InuYasha: *Face plants*  
  
heheh...what can I say...any show that's anime/action/romance AND humor...I can't get enough of.   
  
Shout outs:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
katie janeway: *sweatdrops* Don't worry, I have an evil side too. Only mine came in a physical form and a male. A.k.a, my brother. Hope you like this chhhaaappiiie! *backs away from fighting*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Lisa: Hehehe....sorry for upsetting you! It upset me too, don't worry. It does indeed...kinda like the Matrix.....*shakes head* Woah...I won't get into that again...*starts to think* Damnit!  
  
Hehe...sorry for the long wait...I DO feel really bad about that,  
  
Yes, a lot is explained here, atleast I hope it's cleared up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fireblade K'Chona: ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SAT: Hehehe...IIIINNNDeeeeedd....*cough* Thankie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DsRockStar: Thank you! Hmmm....that's what I'd hoped for!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Munchi: he he....no problem! That's great! Ask away.  
  
Ahhh....That, my friend, is going to remain a mystery, even to me. Atleast for now. I might pop her in their at the end. But that's interesting, I was thinking along those lines. *glances around* Great minds think alike! Muahahahah..*grabs head* Too much thinking. It hurts now.  
  
Hem hem...  
  
Hmm, that's an interesting observation. I've never really thought about it, but it does make sense.  
  
But I don't think she's 'physic'. I mean, if she's a wizard, can she be physic too? I do think she can sorta see into the future though, like in the last chapter. I've always seen Nita as perceptive, and I think she's just really sensitive to stuff that's happening that isn't supposed to be. Thus, the scary vision of Kit. I mean, it's obvious that Nita and Kit aren't normal wizards, so maybe the Powers That Be are giving them the ability to see stuff like that! I like your way of thinking! (Basically, because it's the same as mine)  
  
Hope you like this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here we go!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nita!" Dairine was immediately at her sister's bedside. "Nita, are you okay?"  
  
"Kit..." Nita began to shiver. "Kit, Oh my god..."  
  
"What?" Dairine whispered worriedly. "What is it? What happened?"  
  
"Who's screaming up there?" Their father's voice floated up the stairs.  
  
Without answering, Nita threw the covers off her bed. Brushing past her bewildered sister, she flew down the stairs and out the front door. Still clad in her pyjamas, she ran down the two blocks to Kit's house, not even thinking of wizardry, and pounding on the door.  
  
"Nita!" His mother said, opening the door. "Hello..."  
  
"Hi," She gasped, breathless. "Is Kit here?"  
  
The woman blinked. So used was she to Kit and Nita just popping up, she hadn't seen Nita enter through the front door in a very long time. The girl's cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide.  
  
"He's probably still sleeping...." She said gently, and passed to let Nita in, shaking her head.  
  
Nita made her way to Kit's room without thinking, her steps hurried and panicked. She paused for breath outside the white of his door, and knocked twice. When she didn't get an answer, she gently opened it. Kit's bed was made, as if had never been slept in, and she shivered. The window was wide open. As she made her way to close it, her foot stepped on a small, crinkled envelope, and she bent over to pick it up. There was no writing on the front, but she could feel the letter inside, and it buzzed in her fingers. Exactly the way her manual did when it contained a message. She gently ripped it open, careful not to rip the letter inside, and unfolded the neat paper. The writing was messy and in english, not as all with the usual care Kit took in his writing. Some of the letters were smudged, and as she passed her hand over to stains, she realized what they were.  
  
Tear stains.  
  
She read it over carefully, the horror growing as she took in his words. Heartfelt and gentle, like his sperm whale battle cries, his words flowed like the speech, although they were in english. She read it over twice, trying to convince herself she wasn't really reading what was on the paper. Her heart began to pound, tears slipping from her eyes, and the letter slipped from numb fingers to the floor.  
  
"Kit..." She whispered. "Kit, no...you promised you would never do this!"  
  
"He's at the moon." A mono tone voice spoke from the door, and she turned to see 'Mela standing there, her arms limp at her side. All the years she had known the Rodriguez family, all of Kit's sisters she had met, she knew 'Mela best out of all of them. 'Sisters', she called them, in the same calm assurance as the wizards she knew. And Camela Rodriguez never, ever, talked with no amount of expression.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"He's on the moon." She repeated, her voice the same as before, as if she were a record.  
  
Then, 'Mela turned and left to return to her room. But not before she caught sight of the back of the girl's neck. Nita gasped.  
  
Kit's signature.  
  
Every set of partners around the world had a signature. The signature was to be left after a wizardry, so other local wizards knew what had been done, and who had done it. Dairine and Ronan's for example, was a heart with a lightning bolt down the center. Nita had seen it so often she had never really considered it before. Tom and Carl's was a hand with a drawn, curvy, line splitting it in two. (1)  
  
Everyone's signature was unique to each set of partners, and there was no two alike. Nita remembered being confused from the twisty sign that had appeared in the message part of her manual, and she remembered discussing it with Ronan, who had simply started drawing their sign spontaneously.  
  
But she had never seen another sign quite like her and Kit's. The signs were supposed to be non-suspicious, something a mortal would pay no attention to. But their sign was in the speech, something Nita had been sure would attract a non-wizard's attention. The figure for circulating life on Nita's part, and the sign for inanimate life on Kit's, bound and linked together by the similar loopy twirl at each end that signafied that all things _we're_ alive.  
  
But the sign on Kit's sister's back was only Kit's sign, the jagged swirls that gave off 'made' instead of 'is.' and for some reason...when it was by itself, it just didn't look right.  
  
Without another word, she disappeared from Kit's bedroom, and reapeared on the moon, glancing around in determination. Kit stood a small distance to the left, staring at the Earth as usual. But there was something about him...something that wasn't normal.  
  
Everything about Kit was casual, his voice, his stance, his way of dressing. But this Kit was stiff. Kit could concentrate when needed, but the rest of the time his interest wandered freely, sometimes to the point where she had to snap her fingers in front his eyes to get his attention. But this Kit was staring fixedly at the Earth, even though she knew, he knew she was there.  
  
"Kit?" She called hesitantly and he turned, watching her silently as she made her way towards him, getting used to the change in gravity. When she finally reached him, her sneakers skidding in the powdery moon dust she had made during her climb, she didn't know what to do. His eyes were dark, and she was positive she had never seen him look like that.  
  
"Kit..."She started.  
  
"Nita..." He replied, turning back to the Earth.  
  
"Don't say my name like that." She ordered, clenching her teeth.  
  
He finally turned his whole body to her, tilting his head in that annoying fasion that he knew made her melt. He used it to get what he wanted, and it always worked. It was his only weapon against her.  
  
"Like what?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Like...like..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and she sighed in defeat.  
  
"Look, are you gunna talk or what?" she asked forcefully, angry with herself.  
  
"Talk?"  
  
She pointed at him accusingly.  
  
"See! You're doing it again!" She hissed, jabbing his chest, and he grinned coldly.  
  
"I don't know why you're upset..." He said off-handedly.  
  
"That letter!" She cried, "That's why I'm upset!"  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning his back to her and crossing his arms.  
  
"Getting upset won't help things." He mumbled.  
  
"Says you," She cracked, "Mr. Why-don't-you-tell-me-this-shit-before-you-plan-it!"  
  
"That was different," he argued, more like himself. "You were putting yourself in danger."  
  
"And you aren't?" she asked in obvious frustration.  
  
"I'm not _giving_ myself to the Lone Power!" He hissed.  
  
She stepped foward. She was getting to him, that was always the first step to finding out information he was containing.  
  
"You don't know who this guy is! For all you know, he _could_ be the Lone Power!"  
  
In her mind, she searched for the letter, and the words it had used. She was still terribly confused. It had started with Kit apologizing over and over, saying he was sorry and worthless. Then, it had gone on to say that Ronan's coma wasn't a mistake, or a fluke, that it was done on purpose, and he was now part of it. He hadn't explained in great detail about who this 'man' was, and what he was doing, only that Kit was assiting him somehow. She didn't understand.  
  
"He's not!" Kit whirled around. "You don't understand!"  
  
"I would if you'd tell me." She said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He sighed, shrugging away from her hold.  
  
"I already told you all I know." He said.  
  
She shook her head. "But I don't..." She sighed, and sat down. "If you can't tell me about the weird guy, then atleast tell me what's going on with Ronan."  
  
He lingered, considering her proposition, and then sat down beside her, brushing the moon dust off of his clothes. He was silent for awhile, and Nita say patiently, watching as various emotions passed through his face.  
  
"Fine." he sighed, and she smiled. Mission accomplished.  
  
"Ronan's condition isn't natural, as I'm sure you've realized already."  
  
When she nodded, he looked up at the blue and green orb again, and continued.  
  
"This man...well, he's not a man really, but his name is Arkel."  
  
"Arkel?" She repeated and he nodded.  
  
"I don't really know what he is. He's not a power, but he's not the highest form out there..."  
  
"I heard him talking about that." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"You can't really compare Power and God's, since they aren't really in the same chain at all, but Arkel is a part of both. A demi-god, I guess you could call him. Anyways, Arkel is in charge of fate."  
  
"Like the grim reaper?" She asked in fear.  
  
To her surprise, Kit laughed.  
  
"No. He doesn't kill."  
  
"Ronan's not exactly in good condition." She pointed out, and he sighed.  
  
"No one really understands fate. But somehow, me, you, Dairine , and Ronan have messed with it. And when something messes with fate, Arkel has to deal with it. It's his job."  
  
"We messed with the grand scheme of things." She dawned, "and now we're paying for it."  
  
He nodded. "Somehow, someone's going to have to do something to cure Ronan, and somehow, it's going to throw fate back into balance."  
  
"But why Ronan?" she asked, wishing for a moment it had been her instead.  
  
"I don't know." He said honestly, and she sighed.  
  
His eyes were averted, and something told Nita's gut that Kit knew exactly what had to be done. She stared at him expectantly.  
  
"How can Ronan be cured?" she asked gently.  
  
He sighed and leaned back, his head resting on his arms.  
  
"Someone's going to have to sacrifice themselves." he said sadly.  
  
"What?" She gasped, thinking immediatly what Dairine would do with this information.  
  
"A sacrificial wizardry." He said quietly, his voice catching in his throat.  
  
Suddenly he sat up, and pushed himself away.  
  
"No, I've already told you way too much!"  
  
"You still havn't told me why you're helping him!" She said, and he backed away.  
  
His shoulders sagged, and he turned, and she knew he was going to run.  
  
"Kit,"she said before he could. "You can tell me anything, you know."  
  
His sad eyes met hers in one minute of understanding.  
  
And then he ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
It wasn't something he was used to, nor that he particularly liked.  
  
But Dairine's hopeful eyes kept looking at him from his memory.  
  
So he kept on.  
  
Ahh." A cold voice said from somewhere behind him.  
  
He whirled around, and his eyes hardened. His 'brother' sat cross legged in the air, his arms crossed as well. His hair was brown today, his eyes matching those of the Callahan sisters, and he wondered if The Lone One was trying to use them as a weakness.  
  
"And what, I wonder." It lowered himself to the ground. "Did I do to merit this visit?  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ronan?"  
  
Dairine settled herself down beside the unconscious boy, somehow expecting an answer, and not receiving one. His eyes were still closed, his breathing consistant, and she fought the tears that threatened to appear in her eyes. Pushing his bangs away from his forehead, she kissed it, one single tear escaping.  
  
"You'll be okay," She whispered. "I promise."  
  
She watched him silently, and his face molded into a confused expression. She knew something about coma's, and she knew facial expressions were normal.(2) It was quite possible that Ronan knew everything that was going on around him. (3)  
  
But what she saw next, she was not prepared for.  
  
His eyes were open. (4)  
  
She gasped, and they were closed again.  
  
The sudden movement broke down her walls, and she leaned foward. Her face in her hands, she let the tears come. She couldn't take this. What has she done to deserve it? The tears still spilling down her cheeks, she settled down besise him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Ronan." She whispered, "So you better come back to me..." and fell asleep in the first real sleep she'd had in a long time.  
  
An hour later, Ronan's mother came through the door, and caught sight of them. Smiling gently, she shut the door quietly, and turned soberly towards the man sitting at her kitchen table.  
  
She had some explaining to do.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alllrrrighhht! For once it isn't a cliffie.....exactly.  
  
I hope this cleared SOME stuff up. I know it still doesn't make much sense, but it will soon, don't worry. I hope this fed your curiousity for now!  
  
(1) I didn't really know what to make Tom and Carl's sign. For Nita and Kit's, it's in the speech. We know Dairine's and Ronan's specialties, thus the heart for emotions and that lightening bolt down the middle for elements. (Speaking of Ronan's speciatly, I was re-reading AWA and in Ronan's ordeal, he pushes the WHOLE OCEAN back from the shore, in which Nita comments he controls a pure element. I sat and stared at it for awhile. I hadn't even READ that part, or atleast not conciously enough for it to influence my stories. Making Ronan's specialty elements was randomly selected. Weird huh? Hmmmmm)  
  
But Tom and Carl's....I really didn't know what to do since you don't REALLY see them do any wizardy, atleast not in the detail you see Nita and Kit. So I sat, and I thought, and I sat, and I thought, and I really couldn't come up with anything...so I thought more about the way we see Tom and Carl act around the house when Nita and Kit go to visit them.  
  
Carl-the hand: There are numerous humorous (hey that rhymes...) scenes in which we see Carl fixing something. Under the sink, books.....under the sink...the lights...under the sink, so I thought maybe a good choice for Carl would be man-made systems, since we see him...erm..working with them so frequently, and we never Tom getting into any elbow grease.  
  
Tom- The line down the center of the hand: We know that Tom is well known and respected for his spell writing. So the only logical thing at the time that I could think of for Tom was...well...writing spells....^_^.  
  
(2) People in a coma are often known to do stuff like that. Make faces, laugh, cry, the whole deal. It doesn't necessarily mean they're coming to, and the doctors can tell if they are, because there's a difference in brain waves.  
  
(3) In all depends on the patients. Some people don't remember anything at all, but there are some cases where people can repeat exact conversations, and knew what was happening around them through the entire time they're in a coma.  
  
(4) That, my friends, actually happens. All the time. And it's scary, let's be honest. It's usually nothing more than a reflex (unless, of course, the person is actually waking up, in which the doctors would be able to tell.) It's a real shocker and an upseter..like Dairine, and it's a real wake up call, trust me.  
  
Well,there ya go, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!  
  
P.S. It hit me when reading over the entire story so far, that Kit is acting like Riku. I'm sure one of you know's and/or plays Kingdom Hearts? Anyways, the last part in the last chapter made me think of the scene where Riku gives into the darkness...well, the first time...anyways! ^_^U 


	6. Chapter four: Creation's disadvantage

"Past the Walls."  
  
Disclaimer: MMMEE no own...  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Put all standard excuses here.......I've been really messed up about this story and I needed to collect my thoughts. In other words...writers block...again. I have an extremely week writer's block immunity system. Anyways...I made this chapter especially long, and hopefully a little explanatory...or atleast I tried to...hope you enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"My son is in a coma?"  
  
The words coming out of the strangers mouth didn't seem quite normal. His son? By biological standards maybe....  
  
But that wasn't fair, and Christine Nolan knew it. Ronan's adoption had been through an agency; an agency that didn't provide very much information about Ronan's real parents. She didn't know what had happened, why they had left Ronan at the children's hospital. She couldn't really blame this man sitting in front of her.  
  
He looked exactly like Ronan, she realized, and it was obvious where he son had inherited his looks. She had always been appalled by Ronan's capability of hiding his emotions, and it seemed his real father could too.  
  
"Yes," she whispered gently.  
  
"Is he being hospitalised?" David Barr stood abruptly, the identification papers clutched in his hands. She shank back a bit. He was a very, very, strong looking man. His stance relaxed slightly, seeing her fear, and he apologized profoundly. She shook her head.  
  
"No..." She said, and placed her small hands on the table. "You'd best sit down for this."  
  
He followed her orders, his eyes never leaving her face. He placed his much larger hands in his lap and waited patiently for her to continue. She couldn't help but smile, Ronan was definitely like his father, no matter how much the subject pained her.  
  
"Roan is not being hospitalised, because his injury isn't quite normal." She began hesitantly. She really had no idea how she was going to explain this, since she didn't really fully understand it herself.  
  
One eyebrow was raised, and she sighed.  
  
"You see, Mr.Barr..." She said softly, "Ronan is a wizard."  
  
She expected some form of expression. Confusion, surprise, disbelief. But David's eyes remained on her face as if she had simply commented on the weather, and again waited with his patient air for her to go on. She found that she couldn't....how could he take this so easily?  
  
When he noticed her obvious confusion at his reaction, he smiled.  
  
"I knew. I don't know if Ronan has explained to you the way things are done, but I was...informed...of Ronan's wizardry. I myself, am a wizard." He said.  
  
She stared at him in shock for a few moments, sensing a feeling of deja vu. She remembered feeling the exact same way when Ronan had told her of his magical escapades.  
  
Shaking her head, she continued.  
  
"Well then. You know of the dangers involved in this...witchcraft?" She asked.  
  
"Wizardry," David corrected, sounding exactly like Ronan. "And yes, I am."  
  
"It seems Ronan has been affected by these dangers." She said, and he nodded.  
  
"I see." He stood, and she was again surprised that no more explanation was required.  
  
He moved his way over to her, and took her hand in a gesture of comfort.  
  
"Ronan will be okay," He smiled. "He was raised exactly the way I wanted."  
  
She was too shocked to respond and he stood again to leave, retrieving his coat as he went. She stood as well reaching a hand out to tap him on the shoulder. He turned.  
  
"Why is it that...." She started, and her voice died with the difficulty of the question.  
  
"I left Ronan at the hospital?"  
  
She nodded and he smiled sadly.  
  
"I couldn't put this into words that you would understand." He said regretfully, and she nodded, understanding how complex wizardry really was.  
  
"But I want you to know that I wouldn't have abandoned Ronan if I had any choice," He continued in a sad, quiet voice, "but he was in grave danger."  
  
She was silent, the fear that this man was going to take her baby away dying in her heart and being replaced by an unbearable sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered and he shrugged it off, making his way to the door.  
  
"It's not your fault.." He said, and opened the door, tipping his hat at her in mock politeness.  
  
"Would I have permission to come back and see Ronan?" He asked.  
  
"Any time.." She said, to her own surprise and he smiled Ronan's grin.  
  
"Thank you." He said, hoping she would catch the double meaning, which she did.  
  
And with that, the door was shut, and she heard the sound which usually meant Ronan was coming or leaving. The sound of a loud explosion. But she was used t it by now...  
  
As Christine Nolan watched Dairine and her son from the bedroom door, she began to understand how serious wizardry really was. She found herself smiling at the pair of them. Ronan wasn't conscious, but she could still feel the bond between the two teenagers. Maybe fate did exist after all, maybe things did happen for a reason.  
  
And as she turned to the kitchen to start making her dinner, still smiling, she nodded.  
  
She'd probably never know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Excuse me Mister, do you have the time?   
  
Or are you so important that it stands still for you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Believe me, it's not my choice." Ro hissed.  
  
"Ahh." It said again, and looked him over. "Ro, is it? You seem to like this form."  
  
He shrugged, and It laughed in cruel amusement  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Excuse me Mister, won't you lend me your ears?  
  
Or are you not only blind but do you not hear?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice place you got here." Ro shot back.  
  
"Well, fortunately for me, I have nice siblings who pick these places out for me."  
  
"Huh," Ro said smugly. "Still upset about that are we?"  
  
"As you are, about this Ronan figure." It shot back.  
  
Ro sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Excuse me Mister, but isn't that your oil in the sea?   
  
And the pollution in the air Mister, who's could that be?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you know." He said finally, and his brother nodded.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Ro tested the ground with his feet, and then sat down, staring up at the older Power in front of him. He didn't really know what he was doing here. Maybe it was because he had promised her...but he knew in his heart this visit wasn't going to have the desired effect.  
  
"Dairine asked me to visit you." he said softly.  
  
"Ahh. The girlfriend's upset, is she?"  
  
Ro glared. "Yes," He sighed.  
  
"Well," It sat down as well. "I don't know what you expect me to do about."  
  
"Of course not." Ro said cheerfully. "You're the reason she's upset."  
  
"Not the reason. I'm the reason she _can_ be upset." It corrected.  
  
Ro shrugged again. "I was surprised this one wasn't your fault."  
  
"Fault..." It shook his head. "You're starting to speak like them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So excuse me Mister, but I'm a Mister too   
  
And you're giving Mister a bad name, Mister like you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've grown fond of them." he said, and smirked when It winced at the terminology.  
  
"So I see. This girl is making you weaker." It said, as if it were the most shameful thing.  
  
Ro sat silent, the words playing around in his head.  
  
"I don't understand these words that you use." He said finally.  
  
It rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well." It said, suddenly speaking in slang. "I don't really like those Callahans."  
  
Ro tilted his head. "Why?"  
  
It shrugged. "They're always messing up my plans."  
  
"You like their eyes, apparently"  
  
"I'm a big fan of creeper-peepers." It joked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So im taking the Mister from out in front of your name   
  
Coz it's a Mister like you that puts the rest of us to shame   
  
It's a Mister like you putting the rest of us to shame   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ro grinned. " Anyways, all wizards mess up your plans."  
  
"Yeah," He agreed. "But _they_ are special, or haven't you noticed."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"And that Rodriguez kid..."  
  
"Hey," Ro interrupted. "I didn't come here for that."  
  
He endured a long moment of the Lone One's hard, cold gaze. He had forgotten what it was like to be searched and calculated. When his 'brother' had been banished, 'Ro' had been forced into early responsibility. Too early. He was still young, after all. But many thousands of years he had been 'looked up to.' and it suddenly hit him that he hadn't had anyone to 'look up to.'  
  
"You already know the outcome." It said, finally.  
  
Ro looked away.  
  
"And you know that coming here would not help." It continued.  
  
"Yes," Ro agreed. "But I promised her I would come and 'talk' to you about it.'  
  
"I'm surprised," It said, "She's never associated with me freely."  
  
"Wizards don't...can't hold grudges. She knows you have nothing to do with Ronan's case..."  
  
"In other words?" It raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's extremely upset."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I,  
  
I've seen enough  
  
Oh, I have seen enough  
  
I've seen enough to know,   
  
That I've seen too much   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you going to tell her?" It asked, in genuine curiosity.  
  
He shrugged. "As much as I can without getting in trouble."  
  
It laugh, and Ro, suddenly realizing his mistake, glared.  
  
"You worry so much about what They think." It said mockingly.  
  
"Of course I do." Ro answered simply.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to disobey Them? If it meant helping your lady friend?" It suggested.  
  
Ro was silent again, almost so silent in the everlasting silence that you could hear it. The Lone One sat quietly, It's silver eyes aflame, his mouth curving upwards.  
  
"Your tricks may work on Wizards," He said acidly. "But I think you're forgetting I'm not one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Excuse me Mister, can't you see the children dying?   
  
You say that you can help them...  
  
Mister you're not even trying  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It stood and Ro watched from his position on the floor as It began to pace.  
  
"Ah, yes." it said. "But you are so young and vulnerable I often think you are."  
  
Ro fought the hurt bubbling inside his chest, and stood also.  
  
"I'm still learning." He said defensively  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Ah-ah-ah!" It scolded. "You are not supposed to feel hate...I invented it, remember?"  
  
"Just because you invented doesn't mean I don't feel it!" He hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Excuse me Mister, just take a look around   
  
Oh Mister, just look up and you will,  
  
see what's coming down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It shook his head. "Young, you are."  
  
"Yes, Yoda. We went over that already." He sat down again.  
  
It crossed his arms.  
  
"My point," he said crossly. "Is that I don't think you fully understand."  
  
"Understand what?" He replied, truly confused.  
  
"What is happening with your former vessel?" It asked.  
  
And so Ro went on to explain, as much as he could. He told of the new planet, and Mr.God man, and of Ronan's slipping into unconsciousness. Then he spoke of Kit's issues, and what Dairine had told him of Ronan's real father visiting his house. It nodded a few times through out the whole story, and finally shook his head.  
  
"You do realize a sacrificial wizardry will have to be performed." It said.  
  
Ro nodded sadly. "Yes."  
  
"And you do also realize that you cannot sacrifice?"  
  
He nodded again. "Of course."  
  
It sat down again, a knee propped up against It's chest.  
  
"As for Christopher...." It trailed off.  
  
"Do you think Kit will sacrifice himself?"  
  
It shook his head. "No.'Kit' will not sacrifice himself."  
  
"Then why is he acting so strangely!" He exclaimed, slamming a fist into the darkness.  
  
"Temper, Temper." it said. "I cannot tell you."  
  
The anger that he had been trying so hard to control was let loose, and he charged at his brother, punching his fist into's It's chest. Over and over again, knowing it would do no harm, but no caring. It welcomed the outburst, although it hit Ro that It probably could have flown him across the room. Or into oblivion.  
  
When Ro was done, breathing heavily, he stepped back shamefully.  
  
"Sorry." He murmured.  
  
"You need not apologize to me." It pointed out. "I understand your pain."  
  
Ro shook his head. "No, you don't."  
  
"You are worried Dairi will sacrifice herself?"  
  
When Ro didn't say anything, It smirked.  
  
"I cannot reassure you, little one." He said gently, except this was The Lone Power  
  
and the Lone Power wasn't gentle....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See when Mister you're rattlin'...on Heaven's gate  
  
.......By then it is too late  
  
See, when Mister when you get there  
  
The don't ask you what you did  
  
The just ask what you gave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know." He sighed, closing his eyes and searching for a refraction of light he could push himself through.  
  
"I do not expect you will be back." It said, as he found one, and moved toward it.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" He smiled, turning back to face It.  
  
It wasn't smiling. Ro hadn't expected anything else. But It wasn't gloating or glaring. It was simply watching. Ro sighed.  
  
"I really do miss you, you know." Ro said quietly, and disappeared from the dark space in which the Lone Power was held captive. Had Ro stayed a second longer, had he looked back from returning to Timeheart, he would have seen something that no one had ever seen and probably would never see again. It was smiling.  
  
" My little one," It whispered. "You _are_ a young fool. I invented loneliness. I feel it too."  
  
~*~*~**~  
  
Nita was getting used to these dreams, the ones that showed her what she really didn't want to see. During the day, with her family and friends, she pretended everything was okay. She pretended nothing was wrong with Kit at all, that everything was normal.  
  
But at night, she couldn't pretend, couldn't ignore the horrible visions someone, somewhere was giving her.  
  
Kit, dressed in completely in black, practically melting in to his surroundings. His posture was straight, as a soldiers would be in the presence of a superior. His dark eyes stared fixedly ahead, as Arkel circled him, studying Kit and nodding in approval.  
  
"Kit."  
  
"Sir." Kit answered, his voice monotone.  
  
"What is your mission?" Arkel asked forcefully.  
  
"To eliminate all that are close to Ronan." Kit answered.  
  
"Excellent." Arkel agreed.  
  
Nita could only watch from her transparent place in front of them. Eliminate? Was Kit going to _Kill_?! But she was not in the right state to think. Who was this imposter? Was Kit being possessed?  
  
'No,' she thought savagely, as Kit stared on. 'He's brainwashed, that's what's happening.'  
  
And as Arkel continued to circle Kit, never once breaking the Hispanic teenager's eye contact with the horizon, the words that flew from the 'Demi-Gods' mouth did nothing to put out her suspicions.  
  
"And what?" he hissed, "Should happen if you fail?"  
  
She could feel, rather than see, Kit take in a breath.  
  
"Nita...you'll hurt her.." He said, and Nita gasped.  
  
He sounded as if her were traumatized. Lost, scared, confused. As if he were on the brink of tears and not really sure why. As if he were walking towards somewhere, and not really sure where he was going. One hand to her mouth, she reached a hand out.  
  
'I'm so stupid..' She thought. 'Why didn't I see this before? Why couldn't I see something was haunting him?'  
  
'You did,' A voice hissed back. 'You just didn't want to believe it.'  
  
"Correct!" Arkel boomed. "Because we cannot fail, Mr. Rodriguez."  
  
"No." the stoic Kit was back, his eyes flickering back to an emotionless void.  
  
And as shocked and confused Nita was. As sad and terrified, as determined and lost, she found all her feelings blending and mixing into one of her worst.  
  
Anger.  
  
When she had talked to Kit, that day on the Moon, he had made it sound as if it were his own choice to join forces with Arkel in whatever it was that he did. But now...now that she knew what it was that Arkel was doing...  
  
She remembered being confused. Fate...fate was a good thing wasn't it? But it wasn't and Nita was now well aware of that. With it's romantic fazing, she had failed to see Fate outside it's fairytale interpretation. Fate, was controlling, dictating. And it seemed, seeing the character Arkel was, that it would do anything for it to stay that way.  
  
'Even kill?" She thought in amazement.  
  
As she watched the stoic Kit standing there, his eyes dark and forbidding. Uncaring. As she watched Arkel's eyes glow with glee, she knew.  
  
'Even kill,' the voice in her head decided.  
  
Kit wasn't doing this willingly. Kit, with his love for Shakespeare and chocolate. Kit, with his would-be skater style, and that cute little blush that didn't fill his whole face only over his freckles. Kit, with his stubbornness and determination, with his love and anger for everything, would never kill anything on his own will. She KNEW that...and she wondered briefly how she suspected him of it before.  
  
Kit was being threatened, Nita realized, her eyes narrowing and darkening in determination.  
  
"Where is your first target?" Arkel asked.  
  
"The Callahan house." Kit said, as if it was somewhere he had never cared to visit.  
  
"Excellent." Arkel said.  
  
Nita, found with a new fiery determination, opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh," She hissed at the ceiling, throwing her covers off herself. "Not if I can happen."  
  
And as she looked at herself in the mirror one hour later, as she heard her sister slam the front door, she clenched her fists.  
  
Kit was going to go through hell before killing Nita Callahan's sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww...now this was an etchy thing to write, because the Lone Power is an extremely complex and confusing character. You may or may no agree with me, but I believe the Lone Power suffers also...and since he's not the _Real_ bad guy in this one, I decided I would try to win him some sympathy. I mean, when I first read 'So you Want to be a Wizard' I think I was like..eleven..and I was all "Grrrr...eviiill eviill Lone Power!" But when I read 'High Wizardry'..my perceptive was changed. I know he still sucks, but I began to understand more of what he was, instead of just some evil guy that could be kicked my Peter Pan's ass...sorry.  
  
Also, Kit being a killer...I'll admit, yeah right. But under the brain-washy threatening things going on, plus Kit's problems...I think it would be easy for Arkel to get Kit to do pretty much whatever he wanted.  
  
Now, please note, Kit's not becoming a murderer. He's not going to be all...I don't know...first degree or anything like that. He's being manipulated people...maananiipppulllaaattteeddd!  
  
ARUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*Clears throat* ^_^*  
  
Anyways, Please review!  
  
Next up: Chapter...five? In which Kit pulls a Heero Yuy! 


	7. Chapter five: Fate is fate, pain is pain

"Past the Walls."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards, I hadn't even READ A wizard alone, can you believe it? My library's been holding it for me for about three months, and I still hadn't read it. My book store doesn't have it in stock at all, but they've got all those fancy smanshy Box sets and stuff. Those are nice folks, but I'd much rather read the new...hell,it's not even new anymore! Is Holiday out yet? Anyways...*Sniff* I don't own it..  
  
A/N: Okay people. I've been depriving you off REAL fluff for this whole story. Well, my friends, in this story there is major fluff. It isn't WAFF though...it's too intensely into the story and Kit being evil and all for their to be WAFF but there is fluff. You'll get a major dose of WAFF at the end, I promise.  
  
Nothing to do with the story note: Seto Kaiba is officially my favourite Yu-gi-oh! Character. I just watched the episode, (For like, the fifteenth time...damn re-runs) where he breaks into his own house. He's so cool! And I saw the 'new' one last week, where it's flashbacks of him and Mokuba when they first get sent to the orphange...*sigh* He's the best. ^_-...even if he happens to be an ass...  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
Shima and Tempis: ^_^ I hope you like this one!  
  
NoLa Bels: Ha...sweet. Oh yeah. This is were it's gunna get INSTENSE!  
  
Munchi: Hahha...all your predictions...your just gunna have to wait an see!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
He knew the house almost as well as he knew his own. He knew which doors led to what rooms, which windows belonged to his favourite, and now it seemed all this pointless cognizance was finally going to come in handy. Putting a silence spell on himself, manual in hand, he made his way to the kitchen door, and threw it open.  
  
He scanned the house cautiously, eyeing for any sign of life. He had extensive...back up plans if anything were to interfere. Their father, say, and especially Nita.  
  
"Don't let anything get in your way." Arkel had ordered. "Do not fear to eliminate standers-by."  
  
His eyes narrowed, glancing around the empty kitchen and sighing. It would be much easier if he didn't have to harm anymore than he had to.  
  
'Had to?' A voice hissed in his head. 'This is what you want isn't it?'  
  
"Yes," He said out loud, clenching his fists.  
  
The fire of determination burning forth, he raised his head to look up the stairs, knowing they lead exactly where he wanted to go. However, to his dismay, there was one obstacle.  
  
Nita Callahan, back in black.  
  
Literally.  
  
She was dressed up in an attire similar to his own. When Arkel had first given him the appropriate gear, his initial reaction was that it was all a little too James Bond. Black shirt, blank pants, and even the black shoes.  
  
"Okay," he had felt like saying, "I'm a bad ass, now. Who am I trying to seduce?"  
  
He wondered briefly how Nita had managed to mock his outfit. And then, upon discovering he really didn't care, he eyed her cautiously.  
  
"Dai." She said cheerfully, "Fancy seeing _you_ here, Kit."  
  
He growled at her obvious sarcasm, remaining still and silent. He couldn't...wouldn't give her the advantage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You look hot in black." She teased, twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
"Get out of my way, Nita." He scowled.  
  
"What?" She feigned surprise. "You're in my house...and you're telling me what to do?"  
  
"Nita.."  
  
"Wouldn't you be here to see me?" She mocked a look of hurt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stop playing games." He hissed, seeing through her acting.  
  
"Games?" She asked innocently. " Oh, I see. You're having an affair with Dairine, now?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, immediately seeing the challenge behind the fake worry in her eyes, and closed it. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah," He said sarcastically, playing her game. "Now will you move?"  
  
"So you _were_ using me!" she put a hand on her hip, clicking her tongue, shaking her head and looking away.  
  
His anger bubbled over, and without a second thought, he whipped his metal antenna pointing it squarely at her heart. He watched as her eyes widened in shock, her arms falling slack against her sides. He didn't know weather to be worried or satisfied by this, and his hand shook his he gripped his want tighter.  
  
"I'll do it." He hissed. "Give me a reason, I will. Now move out my way."  
  
"Kit." Her voice sounded choked, her eyes still wide in disbelief. Whatever she had expected, it wasn't this. Kit hesitated for a moment, the shaking of his hand travelling up his arm.  
  
'What the hell is this?' he thought, 'the Nita I know wouldn't take this shit.'  
  
'Shit?' that voice hissed again. 'This is what you want, isn't it?'  
  
'No!' he argued. 'No, this isn't what I want!'  
  
'You don't know her anymore!' it replied calmly. 'She's what's keeping you in the past!'  
  
'Yeah,' He agreed, his eyes narrowing. 'She's manipulating me! This is what I want.'  
  
'Yes!' the voice echoed in satisfaction. 'This is what you want.'  
  
"Get out my way, Nita!" He demanded, his hand becoming steady.  
  
It happened in an instant. Nita's eyes flashed, the end of Kit's wand sparked, and she whipped out her Rowan wand, pointing it back directly at his heart, her position mimicking his.  
  
"I will not get out of your way, Christopher Rodriguez. You're going to have to make me."  
  
And so it began. The antenna made a sound akin to one of a laser powering up, and it immediately turned fiery red in Kit's hand. The wood lit up brightly, emitting a sound like small fairy bells, and it looked like Nita was holding a large glow stick. They glared at eachother, and sparks flew from their wands, into the air, disappearing into eachother.  
  
There was a moment's silence, in which the world stilled. The dishwasher stopped whirling, the wind stopped blowing, and everything Nita and Kit controlled became one in protest.  
  
"Tagadire!"  
  
"Tsutaai!"  
  
Their voices mixed naturally, thrown in with the aura of protest coming from all the life around them. A thin white line shot out of Nita's end, a twisting and sparking shot of electricity from Kit's, and the two spells met in the centre of the room, becoming one.  
  
There was a moment in which nothing happened, the lines continued to meet as if they were cancelling eachother out. Then, there was the sound of uprising, as if one hundred people were singing in high voices, and the spells exploded, pitching Kit forward. The explosion ceased, and Kit groaned, opening his eyes and finding himself on top of Nita.  
  
Their wands were scattered, flown from their hands during the blow. Breathing heavily, she looked up at him, a mixture of fear and hope scattered across her eyes. Her arms were pinned under his own, and Kit couldn't help but think what a compromising situation it was.  
  
She watched calmly, not giving him any reason to pull away, and he sat paretically straddling her, lost in his own turmoil. His eyes flickered and back and she sighed, reaching up and flicking a bang from his void-like eyes.  
  
"I would have hoped it would never come to this." She whispered.  
  
He placed his face next to hers in exhaustion, his brain and that voice screaming at him to get away, his heart and body unwilling to. Her arms, now unpinned hesitantly rose up to wrap around his chest. His breath was warm and soft on her ear, and she wondered sadly if she would ever be able to do this again.  
  
"Nita." He whispered, pleading her.  
  
"Kit...I.."  
  
She didn't know what to say, and his only response was a gentle kiss on the skin of her neck and she shivered. A chill, cold and tingly, one she had missed so much ran down her spine, and she pulled him tighter.  
  
"I love you." She murmured, hoping that somehow this could fix what was broken.  
  
He lifted his face, staring into hers, as if the concept was completely new to him. His eyes were alight with new emotion, and he leaned in, his lips inches from her own.  
  
But the loud sound of suction pulled them apart, and Nita looked up, startled. A swirling, black void was in the middle of her living room, and she cried out as Kit was pulled out of her arms.  
  
"Kit!" She screamed, frozen in place.  
  
But he was falling, being pulled back into the dark hole, his fingers reaching out and barely touching hers. And then, he was gone. Pulled into the swirl and disappearing as it closed.  
  
"No.." She whimpered.  
  
There was the sound of an opening door, and pounding feet as her sister ran down the stairs. (A/N: Yeah..perfect timing, Dairi..)  
  
"Nita! What..what was that sound?" She cried, helping her sister up.  
  
"What sound?" She asked dazedly.  
  
"There was a huge explosion!" Dairine waved her arms around her head in like a crazy woman.  
  
Nita shook herself. The explosion had been atleast five minutes ago, and her sister had just reacted? Then, the breeze blew her hair back through the open window, and there was a series of clicks as the dishwasher started up again. Nita's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'We stopped time..' she thought. 'If we were in trouble before, we're in for it now.'  
  
"Nothing." She told her sister. "I accidentally translocated here instead of outside."  
  
Her sister stared at her disbelievingly, and then seemed to drop it, turning to head back upstairs.  
  
"Okay," She said, "But be careful."  
  
Once her sister had disappeared into her own room, Nita turned back to scan the damage, shocked to find there was none. Had the explosion been her imagination? Impossible, if Dairine had heard it. She wondered how it could have thrown her and Kit off their feet, and not done any harm to the furniture and homage around them. She shook her head, bending down to pick up her wand, and gasped in surprise as she realized it wasn't there.  
  
It had been sucked into the void with Kit.  
  
That was a serious problem. But she was in no mood to deal with it right away, and she slowly made her way up the stairs, careful to make as little sound as possible. She didn't want to alarm Dairine. She was so perceptive these days.  
  
As she crossed her room, and flew herself on her bed, she let the tears come. Reaching her hand up and picking up a colourful box from her bedside table, she stroked the soft wrapping that covered it, her tears splashing against it.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kit." She whispered, and lay her head down for a long, vision-less sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I thought we made an agreement, Mr. Rodriguez?"  
  
His only response was a cry of pain, as Arkel lifted the wand in his hand up, and forced energy out in a jet, which cut across Kit's back.  
  
He had been shocked and angry, observing the scene in which had taken in place in the Callahan residence. Fate had been twisted by the four gifted ones before, but never had Arkel seen two wizards so young who could stop time unconsciously. Fear had ruled his mind then. What exactly was he dealing with?  
  
But when he saw Kit fall to the ground as he came through the black hole Arkel had created, lying in a crumpled form in front of him, all emotions moulded into anger.  
  
The two wands that had come with Kit were now fused together, a small white stick with metallic snakes wrapping around it.  
  
Kit was now on his knees, kneeling away from Arkel, back to face. Red marks where Arkel's spell had stuck him were deep against his back.  
  
"Did we, Mr. Rodriguez?" He shot again.  
  
Kit cried out. "Yes!"  
  
"And did you break that agreement?"  
  
"No, I..."  
  
The electric shot re-ran a former cut, and Kit arched his back in pain, eyes clenched shut.  
  
"We cannot afford to fail!" He hissed. "And if anything you have worsened the situation!"  
  
"I'm.." Kit cried. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Will it happen again?" He growled.  
  
"I..."  
  
A quick whiplash of pain, and Kit's eyes were in the back of his head.  
  
"WILL IT HAPPEN AGAIN?"  
  
"NO! NO, it won't happen again!"  
  
And with a choked sob, Kit passed out, hard and cold in the dark place he hated so much.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David Barr sighed, kicking open his door with as little grace as possible, and dropping his bag to the ground. One flick of his hand, and the lights were on, the pot on the stove nearby beginning to boil. He sank down on his couch, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"You wear yourself out."  
  
He raised his head, and met the soft eyes of the woman he loved. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Just a days work." He protested.  
  
She rolled her eyes, reaching up and brushing her cool hand against his forehead.  
  
"You worry about Ronan too much." She declared.  
  
"You worry about ME too much." He shot back and she grinned.  
  
"Ronan's a strong boy, just like his mother." She confirmed.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled in protest, and she giggled.  
  
He grinned softly, reaching up to touch her and then realizing he couldn't.  
  
"I miss you." He said softly, and she smiled sadly.  
  
But the words echoed dully in the room, and when he blinked, she was gone. He sighed, leaning his head against the arm rest. He was living in the past, in his memories. This just wasn't the way it was supposed to be.  
  
He looked up and over at the pictures that lined his walls. Pictures of Ronan when he was a baby, happy, smiling, carefree. He had no worries at all in the world, and David sighed sadly.  
  
He still shouldn't have had any worries in the world.  
  
And as the water in the pot boiled over, as he agreed with his body that he was too lazy to get up, he wondered if that was his fault.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's not the lone Power, Ronan." Dairine said softly, tucking her chin under his head.  
  
"But I guess you already knew that," She continued. "Why didn't you tell me you were so sick?"  
  
Ronan stayed silent, as always, his breathing regular and comfortable. As if he were sleeping.  
  
"I wish I know how to wake you up." She sighed. "I think Ro knows...but he won't tell me."  
  
Ronan's face scrunched up, as if in irritation.  
  
"Exactly what I thought!" She cried, and smiled gently. "Great minds think alike I guess, not matter what state one or both of them are in..."  
  
She sat up, swinging her leg over the side of the bed and standing. Leaning over, she brushed her lips over his, relishing in the comfort it provided. Then, plopping down on to her usual chair beside his bed, she watched him, chin in hand.  
  
"Your dad...your biological.. dad... came to visit a couple of days ago, did you hear him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I think he was really upset to see you like this.," She pondered. "Like he blamed himself..."  
  
She gazed at him steadily.  
  
"But I know it's not." she said. "Because I can tell your Dad loves you."  
  
She sighed in frustration.  
  
"I mean, both of them do. What am I supposed to call each of them now?"  
  
And although Ronan was silent throughout her whole one-sided conversation, he whimpered. She blinked in shock, and then ran her hand over his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I wish you had told me about this..all of this...your adoption."  
  
And as she looked at him, lying there, motionless, his form was replaced by a memory. Him sitting up, him smiling at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He was saying, reaching out to pull her to him.  
  
And as his memory-self disappeared, replaced once again by his dormant form, she sighed.  
  
"It did matter, didn't it?" She asked. "and I was too selfish to make sure you were alright."  
  
"Dairi..." He murmured, and she froze.  
  
Curling up beside him, she revelled in his warmth.  
  
"One day, Ronan..." She whispered. "One day,we'll be allowed to be okay."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keep it real and please review! 


	8. Chapter six: Tura hi en

"Past the Walls."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YOUNG WIZARDS!  
  
A/N: I have on thing to say...FINALLY!  
  
Also, I dropped some clues here as to a possible 'future' fic...watch closely, and if you think you've got it...well, don't say anything...It shall be a surprise...sorta..  
  
Please enjoy, and sorry for the loooong wait!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was useless to say her dreams hadn't bothered lately. Besides the fact that they seemed to show the future, and if not that, the present somewhere else, they seemed to hold a remote symbolism. Contradicting colours, usually black and white, and even fading. It always seemed that Kit was somehow grayer than the things that surrounded him, which didn't really matter anyway, considering her always seemed to be enveloped in darkness  
  
But this....this wasn't just weird or symbolic...it was both and it was disturbing.  
  
Arkel wasn't with him this time, although it seemed his presence was everywhere, and he was standing close..too close. Almost as if Nita were watching a home made movie, and Kit was taking up the whole frame the camera could capture.  
  
He looked almost like those faces she always saw in theatres, the drama/horror, happy/sad, faces that kept popping up everywhere.  
  
Half of his body was clad in black, except for the sock, which was so brilliantly white in contrast that it almost throbbed with intensity.  
  
'That's symbolism for you,' she thought 'a sock.' (A/N: Go away Tyson...^_-)  
  
But there was no humour in this observation. The colours matched that of his hair, and although Nita had always believed that Kit looked extremely good in black, she knew she never wanted to see him where it again. His eyes were dead, there was no life, and they were shadowed in a thing coat of eyeliner. It felt as though she was looking at a picture.  
  
But then, her eyes followed their observation to his other half. It was so bright in conflict to his surroundings, in hurt Nita's eyes to look at and she could hardly make out what exactly it was he was wearing. She could make out one of those white muscle shirts he wore as pyjamas, and she could see his dark skin underneath. It looked real, alive. She could see the black sock sticking out of it all, and she noticed with minimal amusement that he was wearing his normal skate shoes, despite the fact that one was black, and it reminded her that she was still looking at Kit Rodriguez. The only evil espionage in the world who would insist on keeping his own shoes.  
  
But his light face brought back old memories. His dark hair was flipped defiantly across his forehead, just like it used to. His lips were twitched into his soft grin, and it reached his eyes. His eyes that were once again filled with life, mischievous in it's sparkle.  
  
The two sides brought to her a new horror, and even more confusion. And before she knew what she was doing she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his upper frame.  
  
His body tensed and untensed in conflict with each side, and after a short moment she felt one arm reach up to hold her close. The feeling,one side of his body being warm and the other being cool was a strange sensation and she shivered.  
  
"A thousand thousand possibilities," She heard his distant voice whisper. "Count 'em, Neets!"  
  
And drenched in a cold sweat, she woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking. It was something Nita had always taken comfort in. When she had been little, she had always pestered her parents to take her on walks at the busiest of times, and although her mother often protested, her father could never say no to the idea of a walk. And so for many years, she had hopped, skipped and jumped the same route, her small hand in her father's large one.  
  
And once she had been a little older, when she began to earn her own independence, she had gone for walks on her own. Always the same path. Always. It was a way to work off her anger, her steam, her depression.  
  
And for some reason, maybe the unknown wizardry she had in her heart, the people who made her life living hell never seemed to interrupt her during those walks. She never had to run, she never had to fear, she could go on her own pace. She could walk as far as she wanted.  
  
But when Kit had come in to her life, her anger, her steam, her depression had disappeared. He had taken her world in those life-calloused hands of his, and turned it completely around, turning it in a direction near Timeheart.  
  
But now...now it seemed he had taken that life and whipped it against a wall. Broken..shattered..  
  
Kit had made things seem simple. Made her think she could do anything. He had always been the calm, collected one. Nita had been the one to act, Kit was the one who thought things through. It usually annoyed the hell out of her, but in the end, it always proved helpful.  
  
This didn't mean he didn't loose his temper easily, Kit was a fregin rocket when he lost his patience. But he always took the time to try to calm her or himself before the situation got out of hand. And when she was feeling self-conscious, he was always there, thinking about her before himself.  
  
His words always seemed to hold some sort of hint. He never really said what he meant out loud, but the point he meant always seemed to get across.  
  
When she was about to give up, he knew how to prick her, knew how to annoy her just to the exact point where she would do anything to prove him wrong.  
  
"You tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is 'never try'."  
  
His sarcasm...it got her every time...  
  
And then, there were the times when she was depressed, felt there was no possible way she could solve whatever problem was in her face. And always, even when they were only friends, he would wrap his arms around her shoulders and smile.  
  
The point was...she needed Kit. Not in the lame way that had often made them laugh and gag whenever they watched old romance movies from the sixties..she wouldn't shrivel up and die without him, no matter how much it felt like it at the time. (1) but he supported her, more than anyone else did. And she needed that.  
  
"You're so dependent on him," Her sister's voice haunted her. "You're going to get hurt."  
  
And as usual, her sister was right.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sighing, she halted her feet, turning towards the ocean she had so accustomed to turning to whenever she was upset. Memories, she had so many memories on the ocean. But she had reached the point where she couldn't walk any farther. Resting her arms on the railing, she looked out on to the horizon, expecting to see something she didn't understand.  
  
But sudden laughter interrupted her reverie, and she turned towards the loud cackles and couldn't help but stare. Being who she was, she had never really cared about the rules of popularity. But then again, she had never liked to draw attention to herself either.  
  
Laughter and amusement was so boxed these days. You didn't laugh unless everyone else thought it was funny too. That rule didn't apply to her, not since Kit had come into her life. But as loud and obnoxious as they could be on their own, they had never been as loud and care free as the two people she was seeing now in public.  
  
At first, she saw herself and Kit standing their and looking out on the ocean. But then, when she blinked in confusion, two totally different people took their place in her vision.  
  
They must have been really close, they even dressed pretty much the same. And then, upon watching them in closer observation, she realized they were twins.  
  
She watched them in fascination for a long while. They had the same color hair, dark brown. The girl's cascaded down to her shoulders and rested their, while the guy's was short and slightly spiked, in the same popular style that made it look as if he had just gotten out of bed. They had the same eyes, eyes that seemed familiar some how. Grey and bright, they shown out in contrast to their darker skin. They looked partly Spanish, and she blinked in amusement when she realized she never could have made that judgement before knowing Kit.  
  
Even their style's were slightly the same. Their shoes were visible, obviously the same skateboard company, and were covered in snow. They were bundled up in snowboard jackets, and the same hat covered their ears. They looked maybe three years younger than her and she grinned. They were adorable.  
  
They were also, in a mock shoving match.  
  
"Hey," The girl was laughing. "Watch your back, kid."  
  
The expression on his face told her exactly what he thought of this advice, and two seconds later, he had jumped her, clasping her head in a headlock.  
  
"Say it," He commanded. "Say it! I'm perfect!"  
  
"You?" she snorted, pushing against his chest. "Never!"  
  
This only caused farther aggression, and the girl laughing, finally gave in.  
  
"Say it!" He laughed.  
  
"Okay!" She murmured. "Your perfect."  
  
He released her in satisfaction, only to be met with a huge snowball that dripped down his neck. There was a moment of silence, which the girl grinned triumphantly and they guy glared at her dangerously. Then, there was a burst of movement, and Nita, grinning for a reason she wasn't quite sure of, turned back to the ocean.  
  
But as the twins ran past her, she felt a chill rise through her.  
  
She didn't know it was because the twins watched her expectantly as they ran past.  
  
And with that, her eyes lit up with hope and determination. Slapping her book open, she set the detailed and complex settings for Timeheart.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't really tell you anything that Kit already hasn't."  
  
Nita glared at Ro.  
  
"Ro," She grumbled. "Kit didn't tell me shit."  
  
Ro sighed, turning from his position and propping his feet up against the wall of the small classroom they were sitting. He didn't want to tell her anymore than she wanted to tell Dairine. But as bright and forceful as Dairine was, Ro didn't have the same emotional effect on Nita, and he knew the girl wasn't going to give up until she got an answer.  
  
His face pained, he spoke quietly.  
  
"He told you about the sacrifice?"  
  
When she nodded, he took in a breath and continued.  
  
"Well...every once and awhile, fate is thrown out of balance. I'm not talking about the little things, like people getting sudden feelings not to cross the street, and then two seconds later an out of control car speeds down it. All that has to do with Wizardry. Fate, as it is, hates Wizardry already. He believes that the universe will run out when it runs out, and that it how it shall be.  
  
"But...sometimes, when it comes to special cases, Wizardry can change fate so much that fate fights a little back...you know? It..well, He I guess...likes it call it The Foreordain Redemption..or in the speech...Fordestsla. It all started with...oh, I don't know. The start of creation, or at least creation on the Lone One's part. When people started disappearing, when people started to change, people blamed it on the Lone one...but for once, it wasn't him, and we didn't discover Arkel until many times later. See....The thing is...Arkel doesn't really care about anything except his job. If people get in the way, he disposes of them."  
  
Nita stared. "In other words...Ronan?"  
  
Ro shook his head. "Not Ronan. In fact, the reason Ronan is the victim here is because it's not him..well, at least not in the way it is everyone else."  
  
"You're joking." Nita laughed, despite the situation.  
  
Ro grinned. "No..fate owes him one, anyways. His ordeal, he could have changed the fate of those people, and that could have changed the colonization of the United Kingdom, and that would mean the United States and Canada, and then the wars most likely wouldn't have been the same. And who knows? Maybe slavery wouldn't have been abolished, maybe the world wars would have turned out differently..."  
  
"Okay," Nita nodded. "I see your point..."  
  
"Anyways, Neets...the world is like a dominoe affect kind of thing...and since Ronan decided, rightfully of course, not to change what is...he saved a lot of trouble for Fate. Debts are to be payed back, even for him. Anyways, it's you bunch who have changed fate so much, don't ask me why. But the thing is, the reason Ronan was the victim here...is because Arkel wants one of you out of the way...because getting one of you free of his problems, will probably stray all you strayed back in order. And the only way to do that, is to tempt the right person into doing the sacrifice. Which is where Kit comes in to play. Kit is being pulled by strings, he does certain things, that would influence the obvious decision of who would perform the sacrifice..."  
  
"Me.." Nita whispered in dismay. "It's me...that's why he..."  
  
"No," Ro interrupted. "Kit doesn't want you to be harmed....quite the opposite..."  
  
"Ro..." She looked at him sharply, "What..."  
  
But he raised his hand to silence her, and she obeyed, watching as his eyes flickered to the ceiling. There was a long while where neither said anything before Nita spoke up in a quiet voice.  
  
"Ro..this sacrifice...do they lose their wizardry?"  
  
"No," Ro answered softly. "No...they lose their minds."  
  
"What?" She gasped. "They lose...."  
  
"Memory, grasping of conception...they don't lose any brain cells, or any capabilities. I guess it's sort of like losing your wizardry, only you don't know anything about it..sounds the same doesn't it....but it's not.."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"The sacrifice is sort of like putting your own mind in a coma, in order to let another come out of it. When a person is in a coma, they're alive, they're bodies function well enough, at least in the case of Wizardry. If the sacrifice was made, Ronan would get his wizardry back, but he would also obtain knowledge...knowledge that belongs to whoever it was who made the sacrifice. They'd have no memory of Wizardry, no memory of anyone who was involved in their wizardry, and they'd also suffer from permanent amnesia."  
  
"That's....but why?"  
  
Ro sighed. "It's impossible to explain, even in the Speech. Think about it...You have this killer party to go to one weekend, the biggest of the year, say. But suddenly...that girl...what was her name...Joanne? She shows up and suddenly has means to make sure you don't get to the party, and you know you must get to this party at all costs, let's say Kit is in trouble, and you absolutely have to attend. And so you take a spell from your book that enables you to make sure Joanne doesn't carry out her plan. Maybe it would make Joanne move to another city the night before the party or something. In result, you'd get to the party smoothly, just like you had planned."  
  
"So," Nita whispered, suddenly understanding. "If the person who makes the sacrifice is out of the way for good, that means Arkel will be able to carry out the plan that she or he had interrupted in the first place?"  
  
"Right," Ro said sadly. "And fate will happen, just like it was supposed to."  
  
Nita clenched her jaw shut in anger and frustration, and she stared fixedly at the ceiling.  
  
"Say Ro," she said casually. "The outcome that happened with whatever we changed...what did we change in the first place."  
  
Ro shrugged. "Not sure. Could be anything."  
  
"Oh...but wouldn't that outcome be what was meant to happen, if it did?"  
  
Ro shook his head. "Not necessarily...Fate has a plan for everything...pre-determined."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense...what if..."  
  
Ro's brow furrowed and he stared at her hard.  
  
"Stop it, you're confusing me. I don't know everything, ya know? Geeze...you're giving me a.."  
  
"Do powers even get headaches?" She mused.  
  
"Nita!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They lapsed into another long, companionable silence. Nita knew what she had to do, Ro knew that Nita knew what she had to do, and somehow it was more calm than they had both expected. After awhile, Nita stood, helping Ro to his feet also.  
  
"I'm going." She said, meaning it in more ways that one.  
  
"Are you sure about this Nita?" He asked quietly, gripping her arms.  
  
"I..." Her eyes cast to the floor, and then met his in determination. "Yes."  
  
"Then...that's all that matters." He said sadly, and she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"It's not your fault," She whispered. "I don't blame you for keeping Dairi from doing it."  
  
He looked at her sharply. "You're far to perceptive."  
  
She grinned slowly. "I know." and she set the timing in her head for the practice universe. He gripped her arms tightly, not willing to accept that it was goodbye. It was so sudden. She didn't move, didn't leave, just stood silently in his hold.  
  
"You notice," She said quietly, "That it always seems to be me who makes the sacrifices?"  
  
He smiled. "I warned you that time..."  
  
She sighed, and glared at him in mock accusation. She was trying to be humorous, trying to put off her own fear, and after a moment's hesitation, he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It'll be okay, tura hi en," He murmured. "I promise."  
  
She smiled, and the tears she had been holding dripped on to his "shirt." He held her close, and it was exactly what she needed. She had always been nicer to Peach than the others had, which wasn't hard because the others were positively abusive. And when she thought about it, it was always Peach that broke her and Ronan apart. He had known it wasn't right, known that they belonged to Dairine and she was better for Kit. She always felt safe and protected around him, and she smiled. He had called her little sister, she didn't think any term would be more fitting.  
  
"Thanks," She murmured. "Not just for this...but for everything. For always being there for me...and for protecting Dairi. You and Ronan really do make her happy. She deserves it."  
  
He smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "She does. And you know what, so do you."  
  
She sniffed, smiled, and was gone. And with a last, sad look at the spot where she had been standing, Ro disappeared into the Abyss that was Timeheart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
She had never seen a more happy look cross Arkel's face. She stood, pale and terrified in the darkness, and uttered the words that made her final decision really final.  
  
"I'll perform the sacrifice."  
  
There was a shocked, slightly expectant silent from around the darkness, as if Arkel and Kit had been on the brink of lashing into something usual, and had been quite surprised to have their dreams become true so sudden and unexpectantly, without any big hassle or climaxing event. Kit watched her stonily, his body tensed. She shuddered, he looked empty. Arkel was bouncing on his feet watching her. Nita paused for a moment. It all seemed so fast, too fake. Fate was everything, and suddenly all the problems were being solved without the big battle she was used to...it made her feel that maybe her sacrifice wouldn't work.  
  
But it was worth trying.  
  
Bringing up her hands, she placed one on her head and one on her heart. It hadn't taken her very long to memorize how to perform the sacrifice....not like it had for the Silent Lord's part. That had been just as important.  
  
As she glared at Arkel, as she was aware of Kit's cool gaze, she realized something crucial.  
  
This was personal.  
  
But as she felt the tugging at her mind, as she felt the pain and suffering leave her heart, as images of Ronan began to flash in front of her eyes, four loud voices startled her, and the transformation ceased.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She opened her eyes to see Mr. God man, so much unlike Arkel, the one she had seen in the forest. Beside him, Kit was looking as empty and cold as before, but she knew the outburst had come from him. And over to the side, was Kit's mother.  
  
"It took so long for Kit to become happy, to forgive himself." She said quietly, looking deadly at Arkel. "I will not have the cause of his unhappiness fall to the same 'fate."  
  
And as Nita's head pounded with pain, she watched as Arkel glared back, as Kit's eyes warmed slightly at the sight of his mother, and as Mrs. Rodriguez put her hand to Kit's forehead.  
  
"I promised I would make it right again..."  
  
"And I will."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, people...now the action REALLY starts.  
  
News!  
  
We are starting a punch-the-brother a gram. Tell me to punch him in my review, and I will in real life. (Don't ask why, it's our thing right now.)  
  
And about the whole sock symbolism...he seemed to find it funny that I was wearing two different colored socks one day, thus the quote:  
  
"Your socks give off this whole symbolstic thing..."  
  
Yeah, wanna punch him? You know what to do!  
  
Umm...that is all. Goodbye!  
  
Haha...please review! 


	9. Chapter seven: Ying Yang

"Past the Walls."  
  
Disclaimer: If you need one of these, you're a loser. If you really WANT so see one of these...you suck.  
  
A/N: Okkkkkkkaaaayyy.....the chapter in which we find mulitple spanish hotties, bloopers, and a lot of confusion. Fun fun. Hope ye likey....go Captain Jack Sparrow? And Peter Pan! And Harry Potter! And Tidus!....I'm done....and....*slap* nope, I'm done.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Caught between reality, and the hazy water that the partly done transformation had done to her mind, Nita Callahan retched and fell on to her knees, gasping for what little breath she could manage.  
  
"Mrs...Mrs. Rodriguez.." She choked.  
  
"Shh." The woman soothed, passing a hand over Nita's forehead, and she felt slightly better.  
  
Better enough to watch with coherency as her best friend's mother made her way over to her son. (A/N: I know, I know. But I don't like the way bestfriend/boyfriend looks. To me, it isn't one or the other, you know? It can be both...moving right along...) The short, stocky figure who looked so much like Kit raised a gentle hand to his forehead. Kit didn't react, simply stood with his arms crossed, staring bored like at his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "This...this really is my fault...I was selfish..."  
  
"Mrs...Rodriguez....what..."  
  
But before Nita could finish her gasped question, a scent of wizardry traced through the air, and a blue globe appeared from the end of the woman's hand.  
  
'Kit's mom...' Nita thought dazedly 'a...wizard? That's impossible!'  
  
But here it was. Kit's mom, the woman who had been so worried and opposed against Wizardry, the woman who had just come to accept it, was doing magic right before her eyes.  
  
"Silence, Nita." The woman demanded. "I need to show you...you, all four of you, need to see...but first...you must pass the Test."  
  
Nita didn't really like the sound of that.  
  
"T-test?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I know, you must be terribly confused. But patience...no questions. First, I need you to pass a few scenarios...for me to...show you...everything."  
  
And before she could ask what this everything was, the blue glob hurled itself at her. She ducked, and it whirled around again, this time firing itself in the direction of Kit. He watched it in the same bored fashion he had been regarding everything else, and for some reason, his cool calm prevented Nita from yelling out in panic. The orb hit him, sending him slamming into an invisible wall, his head arched back, his eyes closed.  
  
And then, suddenly, there were two of him.   
  
It was just like in her dream, only there were two Kit's now, instead of one. The one on the left, was shaking his head, obviously getting over the shock from the blow. He raised his head, looking as bored and cold as before, his arms crossed.  
  
But on the right, was the light Kit. He was looking around in his usual fascination with everything, bouncing on his heels. When his eyes landed on her, he tilted his head and smiled. Though he too, clad completely in white except for his sock, remained silent.  
  
"I don't understand." She whispered.  
  
"Light and dark. Two opposites, never to be anything by themselves. Light is not dark, dark is not light. It is not in between, it never can be." His mother explained.  
  
"I...you want me to...choose?" She whispered.  
  
The pained regret on the woman's face was obvious, and it gave Nita her answer.  
  
"Kit.." She whispered, not sure which one she was addressing. The both looked at her, not saying a word, waiting for her to make her choice. They knew, the both did...but still smiling that stupid adorable grin, the light Kit stepped forward, and took Nita's hand. A flash of white, an uprising of voices, and Nita was floating at the corner of her classroom, watching as a scene she had quite forgotten took place.  
  
(Vision)  
  
Her vision self was seated at one of the desks. Her hair was short, and choppy, layered unrhythmical and becoming longer as it drew back from her face and just to the bottom of her neck. Her hair was much longer now, gotten over the depression of losing her mother...cutting her hair had been a move of defiance...  
  
The Nita sitting at the desk let out a quiet sob, and it only took a few moments before Vision Kit entered the classroom. Nita hadn't known it before, as she hadn't known then he had entered the room until he had spoken. But the look of concern that overcame his face was almost painful to watch. They had been fighting so much lately, over so many stupid things, and she hadn't treated him like a best friend at all...and still, he was here...  
  
"Nita," The vision Kit murmured, setting down his school books and crouching down beside her desk. "Neets..."  
  
That Nita sniffed. "Go away...you're not supposed to see this."  
  
Kit shook his head, sitting backwards on the chair that belonged to the desk in front of her. He leaned on his folded arms for a moment, before hesitantly reaching up and placing his hands on her cut hair.  
  
"Sweetie..." He whispered, sounding as if he could choke up himself. "It's okay..."  
  
"What's okay?" She sobbed into her hands. "What's okay, Kit? Nothing's okay."  
  
Kit remained silent, reaching one hand off her head, and looking for a moment as if he were going to touch her cheek. But he hesitated, and instead set his hand gently on the desk. He gazed in thoughtful pain at her lowered head, as he stroked her hair with one hand.  
  
"It's okay to cry." He said after awhile. "Neets, it really is."  
  
"No one wants to see it," She growled. "No one cares."  
  
"That's not–." He cramped his eyes shut, and with a daring determination, he took her face in her hands and tilted it upwards. He breath in slowly at the sight of her, tears settling in her upset features, and he ran his thumbs gently over her face.  
  
"I care." He said simply, and she stared at him for a moment. Then, he stood up slowly and came around the desk. She fell into his hug, sobbing, finally without restraint, into his shoulder.  
  
"I won't let this happen to you, Nita." He spoke softly. "I promise."  
  
(End vision.)  
  
She released her grip on the light Kit's hand, staring guiltily at the white nail marks that appeared on his. But he continued to smile, always smiling. It confused her, she wasn't really annoyed, as she sometimes was when Kit went into those up-beat moods of his. It was almost a relief to see his smile, she hadn't seen it in so long. But as warming as it was, Nita couldn't grasp the concept that she was actually looking at Kit. It didn't feel right.  
  
She lost her train of thought though, as the dark Kit approached, glaring steadily at the other one. The light Kit tilted his head forward, observing as always, as much a hard look as his current personality would allow. The darker Kit sneered at it's other half, and grasped Nita's upper arm, as if to pull her away. She felt dizzy for a moment, as if she was being whirled around in one of those ridiculously spinney rides Kit loved, and then another flash, and she was watching herself enter a sleeping vision Kit's bedroom.  
  
(Vision.)  
  
It amused Nita how she could always seem to tell what kind of mood Kit would wake up in just by the way he slept. Today, she could tell he'd had a bad sleep. His back was twisted, his arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sun. She winced, debating weather to wake him up or not.  
  
"Kit?" She asked gently, deciding it was necessary.  
  
"Growayad..."  
  
"Eh?" She blinked.  
  
"Goray.."  
  
"What?" She leaned closer, and he sat up suddenly, glaring at her.  
  
"Isaiddd..go...way." He snapped sleepily, and she leaned back in fear of her health. His eyes were dark and sleepy, but she could tell he was coherent enough to actually mean what he was saying. She didn't waste time feeling hurt, and her eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty!" She growled, pulling his covers off.  
  
"Nita!" He hissed, wrapping his arms around himself. "Bug off."  
  
"Tom and Carl called." She informed him icily. "We're needed."  
  
"They can find someone else."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely." He shot her a look, plainly telling her he had seriously meant what he had said before. This time, a hot flash of hurt crossed her face and she stood. There was no apology, no call for her to come back as she made her way to the door. But she hadn't expected it, Kit wasn't like that, not when he got into one of his moods. It wasn't unusual for him to be in bad moods in the morning, but it wasn't frequent and it confused her to know end. Weren't you supposed to be fresh and peppy in the morning?  
  
She turned back hesitantly as she stood in the doorway. He was sitting up, his back resting against the slanted wall that his bed rested against. His arms were crossed, his jaw tight, and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Oh, Christopher?"  
  
He glanced at her, looking her up and down, his eyes icy and expectant. She grinned.  
  
"You're...ugh...flying low."  
  
And the present Nita saw something that she hadn't seen that day, since she had fled in fear of attack. Kit glanced down, upon realising that his pyjama pants didn't have a fly, and a tense look crossed his mouth. As if he were trying very hard not to grin, failing miserably, and attempting to draw out his bad mood as much as he could.  
  
Dork.  
  
(End Vision)  
  
The Dark Kit stepped back, withdrawing his hand in monotony. Then, he resumed his place beside his light, watching her no differently than before. The light Kit, to her surprise, leaned against the dark one, and she tilted her head in confusion at how perfect they looked together. One part of a whole, like the twins she had seen the other day. She didn't understand.  
  
"Nita?"  
  
She looked up hurriedly, realising they were all watching her expectantly.  
  
"I..I don't know." She mumbled. "It's not, how can I..."  
  
"You must." Mrs. Rodriguez demanded. "And soon."  
  
She shook her head, the tears that had suddenly appeared threatening to spill. Both Kits reacted to the sight of her tears, differently, but the same. And before she could speak, the light Kit stepped forward and looked straight into her eyes. She looked back, startled, and he grinned slowly, leaning in and touching his lips gently with hers.  
  
The kiss was Kit's, but in so many ways it wasn't. It was soft and light. Feathery, and she almost laughed at the fairy tale way it sounded. But it was true, it brought a tingle to her lips and it spread through her arms all the way down to her toes.  
  
(Light vision)  
  
Vision Nita could feel her eyes slowly slipping closed. The textbook in front of her was slowly falling from her limp hands. It was nice, finally getting the sleep she missed, studying to late into the night for exams. A familiar, welcome and warm scent filled her senses and she sighed.  
  
"Ahh," A familiar, welcome and warm voice followed. "What is this?"  
  
"Mmm.." She protested, as gentle arms came up and wrapped themselves around her, Kit grinned, gently giving her a small playful shake. Nita slapped absently at him.  
  
"I thought you were stud-y-ing, Neets." He teased, dodging her hands.  
  
"I ammm studying." She mumbled sleepily. "Studying..mmhm..."  
  
She gasped, sitting up and retrieving her fallen History book. She sat up straight, blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes, and to focus on the small lettering in front of her. Kit laughed.  
  
"I knew it." He mocked like those cheesy detectives. "You WEREN'T studying!"  
  
"Yes, I was." She sniffed, as the words in front of her began to blur. She yawned.  
  
"That's what they all say, suga." He spoke with his infamous 'olden-days' accent, which sounded in the end partly from Alabama and mixed in horribly with a faint hint of his own Spanish.  
  
She grumbled at him, slapping at him once again, and trying to concentrate on the information on the French Revolution that was displayed in front of her.  
  
She found it hard though, as Kit had suddenly decided on a 'whim' to kiss the side of her neck.  
  
"Kiiitttttttt." She protested. "I'm studddyyiinngg..."  
  
"Don't look like it," He grinned into her skin, as the book started to fall again.  
  
"Kit," She warned feebly, "Stop it, I'm serious!"  
  
"Are you?" He asked, as if the idea never had or would occur to him. He kissed up the side of her face, and the book fell, unheaded, to the floor. He grinned triumphantly, leaning over her to place his hand on the bed on the other side of her legs, slanting himself over her.  
  
"You're...you're..."  
  
"Sexy? Wild?" He pouted his bottom lip out, "Lovable?"  
  
"Hmm...tempestuous?" She supplied, scraping her nails down his back. He arched involuntarily, his eyes flashing at her challenge.  
  
"Tempestuous?" He crawled forward, leaning over her. "Tempestuous, you say?"  
  
"Y-yeah," she gasped, as his fingers caught her sides. She could had fought back against anyone else, but Christopher Rodriguez knew her one and only weakness. He knew exactly what spots she was ticklish.  
  
She shrieked and tried her best to push him away. He laughed heartedly at her feeble attempt, moving forward until he was practically straddling her, his fingers dancing mercilessly over her sides. He grinned as tears of laughter escaped her eyes.  
  
"Kit!" She cried. "S-stop it!"  
  
"Now, now." He tossed back. "Don't ask a tempestuous person to stop anything!"  
  
"You're not...you're not..." She gasped, pushing at his chest.  
  
He paused. "I'm not..."  
  
"Not getting any more of this!" She laughed, jumping off and making a quick attempt to get away. She made it to the edge of the bed, preparing to jump off, before a pair of arms circled around her waist and pulled her back. Kit resumed his path across her face, kissing over her cheek bones and eyes gently. His lips reached the edge of hers, and he pulled back slightly. She smiled softly at him, reaching her hands up from her pinned position, curling a defiant piece of hair from behind his left ear around her finger.  
  
He smiled, his eyes half hooded in contentment. He was obviously enjoying the attention she had been neglecting him for the past two studious hours.  
  
"Tempestuous?" He purred softly.  
  
"Hmm.." She paused her hand, leaning up and kissing him quickly. "No, not tempestuous.."  
  
He smiled, and she grinned back. Moving her hand down, she traced small circles on the back of his neck, knowing how much he loved it. She chuckled, as it looked like he could barely keep his eyes open any longer, and his speech slurred.  
  
"What then?"  
  
She grinned. "Sexy, wild and lovable." She decided.  
  
He hummed in agreement. "Thought so."  
  
All she could do was laugh.  
  
  
  
(End Light vision)  
  
The light Kit stepped back, his eyes dancing at her, and she sighed.  
  
"I failed that history test." She informed him, and he grinned guiltily.  
  
"Yeah," The dark Kit said, the first words spoken. "And it was me who had to tell your Dad."  
  
She blinked in surprise at his words, remembering the onslaught of temper that had issued that day between Kit and her father, although it really hadn't been Kit's fault anyway. She was horrible at History.  
  
Just as she was getting to the point of understanding, the Dark kit caught her in another kiss.  
  
This was different, although still part of the kiss she remembered as Kit's. It wasn't as gentle as the one Light kit had given her, but it still captivated her to the point where she couldn't do anything but respond. His kiss was more confident, passion filled, and had the same effect only stronger. It was the kind of kiss that left her completely mindless, usually lost in the sensation of Kit's colour, which was a blueish gray, like steel. But this Kit was incomplete, and had no colour by himself, and so she was lost simply in the sensation of not stopping....ever...  
  
(Dark Vision.)  
  
Anyone walking by would have been slight menaced at the sight. Although he looked like a normal teenager in the city sub division, the angry expression on his face was enough for anyone who didn't know him to categorise him as violent.  
  
His eyes were dark, his eyebrows drawn down. His arms were folded crossly against his chest, and the wind blew his hair as he glared out at the water. He hadn't moved for a long time, even though the bench beneath him was cold and uncomfortable.  
  
"Kit?"  
  
He turned his head over his shoulder, facing the girl on the pathway. Nita was looking apprehensive, her hands shoved in her pockets.  
  
"Hi." He muttered, turning back. They stayed in silence for awhile, and finally it seemed Nita had decided to take a spot beside him.  
  
"Fight?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"With who?" She turned to him.  
  
"Dad." He hissed the title through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Wanna talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
She felt silent again, and he continued to stared coldly out at the ocean. He didn't even remember what the fight had been about, it hadn't even started with him to begin with. His parents hardly ever fought, atleast not in front of their children, and when Kit had walked in to find his father yelling at his mother, his immediate reaction had been to protect his mom.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" He remembered yelling in his father's flushed face.  
  
"Kit..." His mother had warned quietly.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." His dad's voice had been quiet, dangerous.  
  
"I'll talk to you how I want."  
  
His father had taken one enraged look at his furious sixteen year old son's face, his fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Don't talk shit to her," He had hissed. "She doesn't deserve your shit!"  
  
"Christopher Rodriguez." His father had roared. "Get out and don't come back until you're ready to control your temper!"  
  
"My temper?"  
  
But he had left, and the argument rolled angrily around in his mind. He was aware of his girlfriend shooting looks at him, and after a heavy sigh, Nita crossed her arms and also proceeded to glare out at the ocean.  
  
Kit was highly unamused. "Not funny."  
  
She managed to stifle her giggle. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."  
  
Kit sighed, running a hand through his air and giving her a look of impossibility. She shook her head, snapping the rubber band around her wrist against her skin absently.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
He blinked and didn't respond. She knew he was better left alone when he was pissed, she knew that he would only end up taking his stress out on her. The problem was, she let him. But now that she was using the knowledge to her advantage...he didn't want her to leave. But taking his silence as affirmation, she had already stood.  
  
Panicked, he stood up as well, and before she could speak; he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She made a small sound of surprise in the back of her throat, but it wasn't long before she responded. When he eventually pulled back, Nita kept her arms around him, placing her face in his neck. It was exactly what he needed.  
  
"Sorry." He breathed.  
  
"S'okay.." She murmured. "No worries...just wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting."  
  
He sighed in defeat, flopping down on the bench again and placing his head in his hands. He was aware of Nita settling down beside him.  
  
"Hey," She said gently.  
  
He glanced up at her. "What?"  
  
He wasn't sure if the mischievous twinkle in her eye worried him or annoyed him, but when it appeared he crinkled his nose slightly.  
  
"Yell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yell."  
  
And then he understood. It had been an inside joke for as long as he could remember, probably formed on the first week they had been friends. One of them, he couldn't remember which, had been angry or frustrated over something, and so they had immediately gone to the middle of the football field and screamed at the top of their lungs. Neither was worried about a reputation they didn't have, neither was worried what people might think. It had been a first.  
  
He took one look at the small smile on her face, at the calm ocean, and threw back his head in a loud shout. He wavered his voice, making it sound as evil as he possibly could, and Nita couldn't help but giggle at the looks they received.  
  
"Better?" She grinned.  
  
"A little." He breathed out, relaxing into a slump.  
  
She smiled again, reaching out and wrapping her arm around his shoulders comfortingly. He leaned into her, letting out a breath again and she sighed.  
  
"What was it this time?"  
  
He looked away. "He was yelling at my mom."  
  
Nita took one moment to look bewildered and another to look understanding.  
  
"He..was yelling at her?" She asked tentatively.  
  
He paused. "They were fighting..."  
  
She nodded. "So she was yelling at him too?"  
  
He crinkled his nose, his eyebrows coming down. She tilted her head at his expression.  
  
"Well..no..yeah, I guess." He murmured.  
  
"Ahh.." She smiled. "And you don't like it when they fight."  
  
When he shook his head, his eyes that had not so long ago held anger, now held worry and sadness. Nita tightened her arm.  
  
"Kit...do you love me?"  
  
Kit blinked, looking over at her in confusion. He hadn't expected the sudden change of subject, nor had he ever remembered Nita doubting his affection. But something in her eyes held him back from making a exasperated comment.  
  
"Yes...you know I do."  
  
Nita turned, tucking her hands into her lap and swinging her feet. He watched her, still quite baffled by her question, and she smiled slightly upon noticing his gaze.  
  
"You must think I'm a weirdo for asking that one." She giggled.  
  
"You are a weirdo." He declared. "But..."  
  
She sighed. "You know our relationship isn't perfect. We fight all the time."  
  
Realization dawning on him, but still confused at her change of subject, he turned back to the ocean, remaining silent. She sneezed, rubbing her hand across her forehead, and waited.  
  
"Well," She said after awhile. "So do your parents right?"  
  
He sighed. "Right."  
  
She smiled. "I know...you already knew that. Had to play shrink for a minute. I know it doesn't feel like that right now, and it doesn't help being angry at your dad...but Kit, you aren't worried are you?"  
  
He grimaced slightly, looking dejectedly at the ground.  
  
"Kit.."  
  
"I know I shouldn't....but it's unreal , you know? Most of my sisters are gone with their own families, I hardly ever see half of them anymore. Hell, I don't ever know my oldest one...and I feel like I have family all over the place...and if I lose the one I have right here...I don't know what I'm gonna do..."  
  
"Kit...why would you lose your family."  
  
He sighed. "I...never told you this before...You do remember when I was split don't you?"  
  
She shivered, the memory of the cold, distant, unloving Kit still very fresh in her mind. He caught her shudder, lowering his eyes guiltily to the floor.  
  
"I knew everything I was doing.." He murmured.  
  
  
  
"Kit..."  
  
"And I couldn't stop myself.."  
  
"It wasn't your fault..."  
  
Kit's teeth were clenched, his eyes dark and menacing once again. Nita sighed, retrieving her arm and realizing there was nothing she could do to make him feel any better. When Kit was upset, he stayed upset.  
  
"But," He whispered after a long uncomfortable silence. "What if I had driven you away?"  
  
"What?" She gasped, confused. "Kit, this isn't really about your parents, is it?"  
  
He rubbed his face with his hands. "I just don't want to lose anyone else."  
  
Nita reached forward, pulling his hands away from his face and holding them in her own.  
  
"Kit," She said gently. "Parents fight. Mine did all the time, you know that."  
  
When he nodded, she continued.  
  
"And I'm..." She looked away. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He managed a small smile. "Promise?"  
  
She chuckled. "Promise."  
  
He sighed, looking slightly more at ease, and Nita shook her head. It hadn't been obvious at first, not really. He had been a little moody, but he always was, and it hadn't bothered her. But lately, he had seen more dejected, he was easily angered. And despite how much she wanted to deny it, Nita was worried Kit was headed in a direction they had promised, at the age of thirteen and twelve, would never come upon either of them. Depression.  
  
"Kit," She said softly. "You're not feeling great, are you?"  
  
"No." He replied honestly, and the look of sadness on her face increased.  
  
Closing her eyes in yet another sigh, she leaned her head forward, resting the side of head against his, and together they silently watched the not so calm water, unconsciously letting their thoughts flow together.  
  
"Hey." She said softly, and he turned his head slightly to look at her. She smiled, lifting her right fist up. He stared at it, a look of understanding coming to his eyes after a few seconds, and he smiled back. He lifted his own, touching it with hers.  
  
"No matter what." She nodded professionally, and he grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Neets."  
  
And he really meant it.  
  
(End dark vision)  
  
The light and voices slowly drained from her head, and she made a low sound of despair in the back of her throat. The dark Kit, upon hearing it, lingered his lips on hers for a moment longer. Then once he pulled back, he took his place, leaning once again against the light Kit.  
  
She stood, breathing heavily, feeling as though she had just run fifty miles. The dark was feeling more and more enveloping, and she couldn't think of anything besides getting out. The pounding in her temple was getting worse, and she looked helplessly at the two forgotten Arkel's in the corner.  
  
Well, one Arkel anyways.  
  
The other one, almost completely identical, was none other than Mr. God man. She hadn't really stopped to think that the way Arkel acted wasn't the same as Mr. God man at all. They were two completely different people, just like the two Kit's.  
  
Her gaze drifted to the two sixteen year olds, searching for some form of help. When none came, only dull and encouraging looks, she could do nothing but fall into a dazed haze of surrender. How could she choose? How could she live with one part of Kit, and not the other? All she wanted to do was go to sleep, perform the sacrifice...for everything to go away...and that's when her eyes fell on their arms.  
  
Actually, HIS arm.  
  
Where the Two Kit's shoulders were touching, where their limbs should have intersected, there was just one arm, sleeved in gray. She blinked a few times, trying to clear the strange image out of her head. Where they were touching....they were -joined-. She didn't think she had seen anything more right in her life.  
  
Pitching forward, stumbling on her weak legs, she supported herself on their outer shoulders, gripping their skin. A bewildered look from the light Kit, a bemused look from the dark, she grasped one of their hands, pushing them together. They became one hand.  
  
Her eyes lit with triumph, she gripped their forearms, swinging their shocked bodies around and together.  
  
A flash of bright light, she was thrown backwards. But when the force faded, when she could see again, the sight brought her such elation she thought she could cry.  
  
A single Kit sat in between where the two separate ones had been standing, clad completely in gray (except his socks, of course). His leg was curled, the other one pulled up to his chest, and his eyes were closed. He looked perfectly peaceful, a state she hadn't seen in him in months.  
  
"Nita." His mother said, and her attention was redirected to the older woman. "I want to thank you."  
  
"Thank me?" Nita asked, confused. "For what?"  
  
"For making the right decision." His mother said softly.  
  
Nita eyes narrowed in confusion, and the older woman sighed.  
  
"I owe you a very big explanation. I need to tell you why I forced this test on you. I need to tell you why Kit was chosen in the first place. I need to tell you why Ronan is the way he is now, why Ro took Ronan as a final vessel. Why you and Kit found eachother...there is an explanation for all of this...even why the Lone Power is prone to you."  
  
The weight of all the things Kit's mother needed to tell her hit her full force and she blinked rapidly. Of all the questions she needed to ask, none of them had fallen in that category. Kit's mother was a mortal...how could she know all of that?  
  
"I know." The woman said, helping a dozed Kit to his feet. "But first everyone must be here..."  
  
Nita watched in bewilderment as three sparks of red light flashed within the darkness, and four shadows appeared, slowly taking shape.  
  
In the first, she watched as her sister stepped out, shaking her hair over her shoulder and staring around in startlement.  
  
In the second, a morphed shape stepped out, and Nita was startled to see Ro appear, supporting a still unconscious Ronan under his arm.  
  
In the third, to Nita's horror, was the Lone Power, who gave them all a rather bored look, floating cross legged in the air.  
  
"Now," The woman said, turning to the Powers "I believe you know why you are here?"  
  
Ro nodded, and the Lone Power -seeming a little bewildered to be addressed in a non aggressive tone- did also, and Mrs. Rodriguez helped Kit to his feet, who was just beginning to come to. Ro kept Ronan almost protectively under his arm, and he stared back at Mrs. Rodriguez as she smiled warmly at the sight.  
  
"Some things never change." She said, mostly to Ro.  
  
When Ro sighed, Nita looked between everyone, going increasingly frustrated with her confusion. Mrs. Rodriguez noticed the look, and smiled, releasing Kit and watching as he stumbled over to Nita.  
  
The sixteen year old's muscles were tense, but he had little or no energy, and he immediately fell into Nita as soon as he could. He didn't speak, there was no "Where am I?"and an itching feeling in Nita's stomach set off the familiar instinct that Kit knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Please," Mrs. Rodriguez said softly. "I need you all to join hands."  
  
Ro moved forward without question, taking Dairine by the hand and leading her to the centre of the 'room.' He lifted his hand, glowing with a pearly light, and ran his hand down Ronan's back, who's spine immediately lifted. And although still unconscious, he seemed to be able to support himself. Ro took his hand.  
  
Nita instinctively took her sister's other hand, and put her own other in Kit's. The Lone Power, although looking more than a little reluctant, took Kit's and Ro's hands, forming a complete circle. It surprised Nita so much that she actually took the time to look him in the eye, and she gasped. The Lone Power looked no more than eighteen, in contrast to the form of a man he usually took in human form.  
  
After a few shuddering seconds, a blue circle lay beneath their feet, and the light shot up, surrounding them in an almost force field like barrier. There was magic everywhere. Nita could hear it breathing.  
  
And Mrs. Rodriguez began talking.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun DUN!  
  
Hehe...sorry for the cliffie.  
  
Erm...this one took a pretty long time to get ready, so I hope it's as long as I think it is. The next chapter will explain EVERYTHING..or atleast most of it.  
  
I think I need to apologize. I'm not as happy with this one as I was with Before All This. I feel like this story is a little lacking in plot, and kinda turning REALLY AU....anyways....I hope you like it!  
  
(A special blooper for you!)  
  
Her eyes lit with triumph, she gripped their forearms, swinging their shocked bodies around and together.  
  
A flash of bright light, she was thrown backwards. But when the force faded, when she could see again, the sight brought her such elation she thought she could cry.  
  
The two Kit's were sprawled on the floor.  
  
Nita was laughing so hard, tears were springing from her eyes, and she was doubled over. The twins stood angrily, glaring at her from the corner of their eyes, and stalking off to their trailers.  
  
(Sorry...couldn't help myself...)  
  
Please review! 


End file.
